The Road to True Peace
by ZeroDivisionRaijin
Summary: Naruto has joined the Akatsuki, and is steering the organization towards a new goal: true peace. Will the Akatsuki succeed in its endeavor, or will the Shinobi Nations turn on them and destroy them? Strong/Dark Naruto, Strong/Confident Hinata. Post Pein fight. Slight NaruHina and NaruYugao.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here I am again with a new fanfiction for all my faithful readers and reviewers! I'm not gonna spoil anything for you in this note, so, if you're interested read on! And as always, no flames please, as they don't solve anything. Constructive criticism and anything else is encouraged. But, enough of my rambling! FORWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. I do own my OC's, however.**

Chapter 1: Child of the Prophecy?

"How? How are you so powerful, Uzumaki?" Asked the nearly dead Tobi.

"Because… I am fighting for something… change. And I believe the best course lies with Akatsuki. Face it, Izuna. You're time is up and your plan in shambles. I am the new Akatsuki Leader/ And you… are just a footnote." Said Uzumaki Naruto as he plunged his katana into Uchiha Izuna's heart, ending the legend once and for all.

"It is done. Akatsuki is mine." He said as he pulled the blade out of Izuna's corpse and replaced it within it's sheathe. He then turned to the four people standing behind him.

"So, you've gotten control of Akatsuki. What're you going to do now, dobe?" Came the voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

"First of all, I'm not the dobe anymore. Second of all, you're under my command, Sasuke. Don't think for a minute that Taka isn't within Akatsuki's jurisdiction. And thirdly… I will be destroying that monstrocity." Said Naruto as he pointed to the Gedo Mazo.

"Kisame, if you will?"

"Hai." Spoke Kisame as he went through the hand seals for the Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water Shark Bullet Technique) and sent a couple at the Gedo Mazo. Needless to say, it was reduced to rubble.

"Zetsu, go locate Hidan's whereabouts. I think we'll need him."

With a bow to his new Leader, Zetsu sunk into the ground to carry out his assignment.

"And what of me, Naruto-sama?" Came the angelic voice of Konan.

"You shall be with me, Konan. Like you served Nagato, you shall serve me. And our first order of business is to gather recruits for Akatsuki. Sasuke, you shall do the same. Get one of your team members and go to Kiri. Send the other two to Kumo."

"And where will you be going?" Asked Sasuke.

"… Konoha."

**(Konoha, Midnight)**

The Village was slowly, but surely, being repaired. About a quarter of the Village was already rebuilt and another two quarters more than halfway finished.

"I gotta say, Pein did a number here." Said Yamato as he was walking around, patrolling as it were.

"He destroyed the entire Village, so I'd say he DID do a number. I swear, sometimes you're slow, Tenzo." Said Kakashi nonchalantly as he was reading his Icha Icha book.

"I told you not to refer to me by that name, Senpai."

"By Kami you did, didn't you? Oh well. Mistakes happen."

"By the way, has anyone been able to locate Naruto?"

At that Kakashi sighed. "No, and no one will. When he doesn't want to be found, no one will find him… and that's what worries me."

"Maybe he's taking some personal time. Fighting the person that killed your godfather can really set you back. So maybe he's taking a break to get himself straight once again."

"I hope your right, Tenzo… I hope your right."

"Senpai, you called me that name again…"

"Did you say something?"

"N-N-No… Senpai, you're impossible…"

What they were unaware of, however, was the object of their conversation was standing on a rooftop right above them, his new Akatsuki cloak fluttering softly with the midnight air.

"Infiltration successful… now, to business. We're here to recruit promising individuals. And with me being from here, I know most of the candidates."

"I'll follow you, Naruto-sama."

"No, Konan. You shall remain out of sight. You were a part of the destruction of Konoha, so they would recognize you. They still think I'm loyal, so they wouldn't suspect me. Stay with the shadows and, if you have to follow, keep a fair distance, but don't involve yourself unless you absolutely have to."

"I understand."

"One more thing… hold my cloak for me." Said our blonde hero as he pulled his hood down, unbuttoned his cloak, and handed it to Konan, who slipped it into her pack. (He's wearing the same style of cloak Tobi wore when he announced he was Uchiha Madara, but this one has sleeves, so like Sasuke's). He then took his Konoha Hitai-ate out of his pocket and tied it on. (He has yet to scratch his). Once preparations were complete, he leaped off the building and onto the streets below. Spotting Kakashi and Yamato, he ran up to them.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Yamato-taichou!"

"N-Naruto? Where were you all this time?" Asked Kakashi.

"I was clearing my head. Sorry if I scared you two."

"No, it's alright, Naruto. We understand. But, now that you're here, we'd better fill you in on the details."

"What'd I miss?"

"There's going to be a Kage's Summit in Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) in a few weeks. All five Kage's are going to meet to discuss what to do with Akatsuki."

"No need to worry about them, Yamato-taichou. I had a run in with Tobi while I was out and, well, let's just say he's no longer a problem.

"Wait… you killed Tobi? Naruto, this is very good news! We must tell the Council right away!"

"You know I hate the Council, Yamato…"

I know, Naruto. But we need to get this information through! You've ended the Akatsuki, that's no small feat. You've even made the Kage Summit invalid. It doesn't have to happen now!"

"Naruto, please. Just one meeting with the Council and it'll all be over." Pleaded Kakashi.

"Dammit… alright, let's go."

Both Yamato and Kakashi nodded and turned, as if going towards the Council's tent. Naruto, who was lagging behind purposefully, nodded at one of the dark corners of an alley. Konan, who was hiding there, got the message and rushed out, knocking Yamato to the ground and plunging a Kunai into his heart in one swift move. And before Kakashi could react, he felt something cold and sharp run through his chest. He looked back and saw Naruto there with his right hand grasping the very katana that penetrated his heart. With his last breath he muttered one thing:

"… Why?"

Kakashi went limp on the blade and Naruto tore his katana out of the lifeless shell that was Sharingan no Kakashi, then replaced back into the sheathe.

"Preserve these bodies, Konan. They both have extraordinary tales to tell and a trove of Jutsu to pass on."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." With those words, Konan used her Shikigami no Mai (Dance of the Formula Paper) to wrap the bodies of Kakashi and Yamato up in paper, then sealed them up into a storage scroll.

"With those two out of the way, our operation has become that much easier."

"Do you know of any people who here who stand out when it comes to skill, or people who have potential?"

"Several. Though the problem is their loyalty to this Village. But I think I know a couple who would join me, regardless of what banner I fly."

"Then who's number one on your list?"

"…Hyuuga Hinata."

**(Temporary Hyuuga Estate)**

There, on her bed, sat the Heiress herself: Hyuuga Hinata. She was staring out of her window and into the starlit midnight sky, enjoying the feel of the cool air brushing against her skin. Wearing naught but a bra and some comfy pants, she felt the scar left by Pein's stab, and remembered back to that day.

'Naruto-kun… where are you? Are you avoiding me? Has the Akatsuki captured you? Oh, Kami forbid that from happening! Wherever you are, Naruto-kun… my love shall always follow you.'

She let out a sad sigh and laid back on her bed. There was a small gust of wind and she shivered slightly, then leaned up to look out her window again. But there, sitting with his back against the wall, his left leg propped up and his left elbow propped on his left knee and with his right leg hanging out of the window, was the object of her concerns and dreams.

"Yo, Hinata." Spoke Naruto softly.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Who else wears all this orange?"

She laughed sweetly at that. "No one but you would be that bold."

"Hmm… you seem more confident now, Hinata. Usually when we speak like this, you faint."

"Hai… the Pein incident… changed me, but for the better. I was able to—"

"Tell me you loved me? I remember. And that's why I'm here." At that, Naruto fully stepped into Hinata's room and approached her.

"W-What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, blushing at what her mind was imagining.

"Hinata… take a look at this."

Naruto held up his right hand, the back of his hand facing her. She looked closely, then saw what he wanted her to see. There, sitting on his right thumb, was the Ring labeled 'Rei' (Zero)… the Ring of the Akatsuki Leader, and Hinata knew this. Her face changed from curiosity to horror and she backed away slowly.

"Hinata, please. Hear me out. If your love for me meant anything to you, please, stay."

"I-I-I'll at least listen…"

"That's all I ask." Naruto motioned for Hinata to sit back down, and, of course, she did. He sat in a chair across from her bed.

"I have, indeed, joined the Akatsuki. Not only that, but I am it's Leader now. I joined because I believe the road to true peace lies with the Akatsuki. I realized, during my conversation with Nagato, the true body of Pein, that I can't lead the world to true peace by myself. I needed an organization. I needed power, standing, money… I needed a lot. So, with so few options, I turned to my greatest enemy, the Akatsuki of course. I'll be honest with you, Hinata… I have already killed two former comrades because they were going to get in the way of my plight for true peace."

"Who, Naruto-kun?"

"Kakashi and Yamato. They were going to tell the Council that I took out Tobi. That would have made the call for the Kage Summit null… and I couldn't have that."

"What do you plan to do at the Kage Summit?"

"All in due time. Anyway, everything that I have done, everything that I will do, will be in the name of peace. I will make Ero-Sennin's dream a reality. But, as I said, I can't do it alone. So, I leave you with that speech… and this." Naruto then reached into his pocket and took a small object out and tossed it to Hinata, who caught it. What was in her hand surprised her… it was another Ring, this one labeled Hoku (North), the ring of Kakuzu.

"Naruto-kun… why—"

"That's how much I trust you, Hinata. When you make up your mind, meet me at the Village gates in an hour."

And with those parting words, Naruto disappeared in a shadowblur, headed towards his next target: Haruno Sakura.

**(Medic's Residential Tent)**

Sakura stepped into her tent after another long day. She sighed heartily and flopped into a comfy chair, oblivious to the other person in the tent with her.

"You know, it's rude to ignore someone, Sakura-chan."

"Huh? Naruto? When did you get back?"

"Just now, and I bring news. Urgent news."

"What is it?"

"I've found Sasuke."

"WHAT? Where is he?"

"He's joined the Akatsuki, as kind of a scout unit. Within the Akatsuki's jurisdiction, but not technically part of the Akatsuki."

"Sasuke-kun… he wouldn't really do that… would he?"

"Why wouldn't he? I did."

"What do you mean?"

She got her answer when Naruto flashed his Ring like he did with Hinata.

"You see the Zero Ring, so that means I'm the leader of the Akatsuki. And I'm telling you right now: we need you, Sakura-chan. Not only will you be building up your skills if you join, but you'll be with Sasuke again. Don't you want that?"

"…Hai. More than anything…"

"Then here."

Naruto tossed another Ring and Sakura caught it. This one was labeled Ao (Blue), the Ring of Deidara.

"When you're ready, meet me at the gates in an hour."

And again, with those words, Naruto disappeared. This time he was heading towards the Residential tents, but on his way, he saw a kid about a year younger than him being harassed by some looters. He stopped to take a look at this spectacle. The kid had black hair that was slightly spiky, and green eyes. He wore what looked like regular civilian clothes.

"Give us all your money, kid!"

"You don't want to mess with me, trust me. I suggest you get lost."

"It's three on one, even if you fight us, we have you outnumbered! Now don't make me repeat myself!"

"Repeat yourself, please. I think I'm hearing things… oh, wait, I know what that sound is…"

In an instant, the kid was upon the man, his hand wrapped firmly around his throat. The other two thugs stepped in, but two clones of the kid popped out of nowhere and did to them what the original did to the ringleader. By this point, the sound of gurgling and choking filled the air.

"Sweet… sweet sounds… music to my ears…" The kid said softly. And with just one flick of his wrist, he broke the ringleader's neck. His clones did the same. Naruto, now crouching over the edge of the building, whistled in approval. The kid dropped the lifeless body and his clones dispelled, dropping their husks as well. The kid then turned his attention to Naruto.

"Impressive if I do say so myself. What's your name, kid?" Asked Naruto.

"Mandou. Kazuhiro Mandou. And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service."

"And what is it you want, Naruto-san?"

"You. I'm gathering recruits for an organization known as Akatsuki and I need new members. And I must say, you'd fit in nicely. What do you say?"

"Your offer intrigues me, Naruto-san… I accept."

"Then here you go." Like the last time, Naruto took out a Ring and he dropped it down to Mandou, who caught it. This one was labeled Shu (vermilion), the ring of Itachi.

"Meet me at the gates in an hour." And, like before, Naruto disappeared again, headed towards the Residential tents once again.

**(Residential Tents)**

Naruto had spent a goot 15 minutes searching for this particular tent. Now, stopping at the desired tent, he smirked and entered. Inside was the person he was looking for.

"Oi, Konohamaru… wake up."

Konohamaru, who was having a nice dream, turned over and woke up slowly.

"Niichan? What's up?"

"Konohamaru, I need you for something."

"For what exactly?"

"Akatsuki."

"Stop joking, Niichan."

"I'm serious, Konohamaru. I've joined the Akatsuki as it's Leader. And I need you there with me."

"Fuck that idea! Pein destroyed my Village! He killed your godfather! Now you're joining the very organization that wanted to kill you? What the fuck, Naruto?"

"It's for peace. Your grandfather believed in it, Ero-Sennin believed in it, my Tou-san believed in it, and I believe in it. Why don't you?"

"Wait. Your Tou-san? Who was he?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

"The Yondaime Hokage. Namikaze Minato."

"You're shitting me…"

"I'm not. But my Tou-san isn't an object of our discussion. Will you join me out of either your relation to me, or out of memory of Jiji?"

"… If the Yondaime, my Jiji, and you believe in this… then I can to. I'm in."

"Then take this." He handed Konohamaru a Ring. This one was labeled Gyoku (Jewel)… the Ring of Tobi.

"Now, pack your things and follow me to the gates."

"Hai…"

"I know this is big, but it's for a greater good. Leaving will take some time to get over, but trust me when I say you won't regret it in the end."

"But Akatsuki are made up of S-Rank criminals. I'm barely even ready to take the Chuunin exams." Said Konohamaru over his shoulder as he was packing.

"I'll train you. I'll raise you up to your full potential. And you're not the only Konoha-nin that will be defecting tonight. Sakura, Hinata, and another person are coming with us as well."

"Oh, I feel much better." Konohamaru said snidely.

"Glad you do. Now, hurry up."

**(Village Gates)**

Naruto and Konohamaru finally made it to the gates, and the other three recruits were waiting for them.

"Good, everyone's here. Now, everyone, we have another person traveling with us… Konan, you can come out."

Obeying her order, Konan stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Naruto.

"This is Konan, my subordinate and my second in command. She will be traveling with us for the duration of our journey."

"And where exactly are we going?" Asked Mandou.

"The Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides) ruins."

"Why there, Naruto-kun?"

"Because Amegakure was compromised and I don't want to take the risk of setting up our headquarters there again. We'll hire contractors and builders to rebuild the Village to its former glory and we'll set up there."

"Sound plan, Naruto-sama."

"Of course, we need to keep the reconstruction effort anonymous and as inconspicuous as we can make it. But we'll worry about that when the time comes to worry about it. For now, we press on to Amegakure, which will serve as our temporary HQ until Uzu can be rebuilt. Any questions before we set off?"

"Can we put our rings on?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, go ahead and put them on…"

Everyone there did so.

"Now, take your Hitai-ate and slash through the Konoha insignia."

Hinata, Sakura, and Konohamaru did so, but Mandou didn't.

"Mandou, you're a Shinobi, aren't you?"

"I was, but I turned in my Hitai-ate a long time ago."

"Fair enough. Now… with these things done, all that's left to do is to leave. Once we do that, you all are officially Akatsuki members." Naruto said as he started walking, leading the group out of Konoha. Once everyone crossed the threshold and stepped outside, Naruto ushered these words:

"Congradulations… you all are part of the Akatsuki now. Serve well and do your job, for you are now enemies of the Shinobi Nations. They shall show you no mercy should they cross paths with you, so you should show no quarter as well. You have chosen the right side, however. And only time shall tell whether we shall succeed or fail…"

**AN: So, what do you guys think? Let me know what you liked about the beginning of this new fic, what I can improve on and everything else. As always, review and favorite! ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's Chapter 2 for The Road to True Peace! Sorry it took me so long, but I have been working on another of my fics… well, that and school didn't give me a break at all. Thanks to all who reviewed and a special thanks to An Anonymous American who brought some very important points to my attention. Rest assured that I will take these points into consideration for future chapters! On another note, keep the reviews coming, please! Anyway, on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, as he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 2: The New Dawn

"Are you sure about letting these rookies into the Akatsuki this early on, Naruto-sama?" Asked Konan, who was leaning against a tree, her back to it, and a concerned look on her face.

"You let me in, didn't you?"

"You're different. You defeated Nagato's Deva Path AND you defeated Tobi. Though I have no idea how you defeated the latter of the two."

"You already know, Konan. And as to these rookies… well, they're my friends, at least a majority of them are, but they are just Chuunin and Genin. Maybe I should hold off on them being an actual part of Akatsuki."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"It's just for the Akatsuki, Konan. I need this organization strong… and right now, we're at quarter strength."

"We'll make them strong, Naruto-sama."

"I hope you're right, Konan…" With that, he looked up towards the full moon that was out and stared at it.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Go to bed, Konan. It's my shift anyway."

"H-Hai…" She said as she started to walk away, but stopped and turned to her Leader one last time.

"I'm glad it was you who inherited Nagato and Yahiko's dream. No one else but you can pull this off, Naruto. I believe in you… always remember that." And with that, Konan excused herself to her tent.

Once she was gone, Naruto sighed heavily, fell back into the soft grass, put his hands behind his head and just admired the night sky. Truly, the new Akatsuki Leader had a lot on his mind, as well as new burdens, the biggest of which was being a Nuke-nin from Konoha.

'_I wonder what my bounty will be. Since I killed Pein, I'm certainly S-Rank. Maybe I'll get an S-Rank bounty on top of having the bounty for my return to Konoha, so they can get the Kyuubi.' _He thought, frowning at the last part.

'_Damn idiots… the lot of them, on that Council. The only decent ones were Baa-chan, Shizune, my friends and…'_ He stopped his train of thought there, lest he shed more tears… but he couldn't help it.

"Ero-Sennin… he believed in me. He genuinely believed that I would amount to something…" Our blonde said as he let the tears flow.

"Would he… would he approve of what I am doing? Kami, I miss you… Jiraiya-sensei."

Wiping the tears from his face and composing himself once more, Naruto got up and started walking back towards the camp, but was stopped by the Venus fly-trap known as Zetsu.

"Naruto-sama, we have **found Hidan's location**." Spoke Zetsu.

"Very good. Now, go back and bring me his Ring."

"Not Hidan **himself, Naruto-**sama?"

"No. He'd be too disruptive and too disobedient. With him being a Jashinist, he'd see my goal for true peace as an affront to his 'God', and would object with all his being. No, just bring me his Ring and dispose of what remains of him."

"With pleasure, **Naruto-sama**." And with that, the fly-trap of a man did his plant thing and sunk back into the ground.

Continuing walking back to camp, Naruto froze when he saw Hinata still up and sitting by the fire that was lit. Shaking the feeling off, Naruto also sat next to the fire, beside Hinata.

"You should be sleeping, Hinata."

"I know I should, Naruto-kun… but I can't."

"What's on your mind?"

"W-Well…" Stammered the Hyuuga Princess before continuing. "I-I have questions."

"I'll answer what I can." Said Naruto, with a smile that made Hinata blush.

"W-Well… since when do you use a katana?"

"I thought it would help me out in the future." And it was true, yet a lie at the same time.

"Naruto-kun, please… tell me the truth."

"Alright… you want the truth, then here it is… Hinata… I am the second Sage of the Six Paths."

With wide eyes, Hinata asked: "What?"

"After my battle with Pein, I ran away. I needed to clear my head, and in doing so, I accidentally found the tomb of the Rikudou Sennin himself. Inside, I found his spirit. It seemed as if his spirit was waiting for me, because he knew who I was and he knew I was there, even with me trying to avoid detection. He told me of everything that had happened in his lifetime and he told me I was destined to change the world just as he did. Upon him finishing the story, he gave me what remained of his power, which was a considerable amount, and of which contained… well, the Rinnegan. He left me his power, his knowledge, his legacy and his most prized weapon: this very katana, the Sennin no Tsurugi (The Sage's Blade). He told me that he trusted me and he left me with the task of fixing this world at any cost. So, you see, I am the Second Rikudou Sennin."

Hinata had listened patiently, but when he got to the part where he was the true Second Rikudou Sennin, she was obviously stunned, as well as a bit skeptical.

"Naruto-kun, to… validate this, may I see the Rinnegan?"

Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated Chakra to said area. Opening them, he stared Hinata straight into her eyes with a fully matured Rinnegan. Flashbacks of Pein resurfaced in her mind, as staring at Naruto with the Rinnegan… he looked too much like Yahiko for his own good. And it didn't help that his hair was somehow taking on an orange color, which Hinata recognized as well. Noticing her focus switch to his hair, Naruto continued on.

"The reason my hair is turning orange is because when the Rikudou Sennin transferred everything he had into me, it awakened my Uzumaki blood fully. Now, because of that, my hair was supposed to turn the traditional Uzumaki red, but, my father being who he was, it only took on a mix of red and yellow, orange, which was ironically, Yahiko's hair color. So if you're having flashbacks about fighting his Deva Path, then you know why."

"What does all of this mean, Naruto-kun?"

"It means… it means that I have a responsibility given to me by the forefather of all Shinobi. It means that I can't disappoint the Rikudou Sennin, who saw fit to make me his successor. I am this worlds last best hope at peace, and if I fail… then this world is beyond saving."

"And what does it mean… about us?"

"I… I can't get involved. Now now, at least. I have too much to accomplish in just a short time-span. I'm sorry, Hinata… but I can't say yes."

"I… I understand, Naruto-kun. I can wait."

"I'd… I'd like that. Just give me time, and I promise you, we will make this official."

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"No, thank you, Hinata-chan… for giving me this chance."

'_H-He… he called me Hinata-chan… YATTA!'_ Inner Hinata was screaming as the real Hinata had gotten that all too familiar tomato red blush on her face.

Noticing this, Naruto laughed softly then deactivated his Rinnegan.

"Go and get some sleep, Hinata. You're gonna need it."

"H-Hai… goodnight, Naruto-kun."

Naruto had watched Hinata go into her tent, then shook his head free of any distractions and settled into a Sage-style meditation pose (The pose he strikes when meditating to absorb natural energy for Sage Mode).

**(Konoha: Early Next Morning)**

"So, not only has Naruto gone missing, but Kakashi and Yamato as well? This is turning out to be too troublesome." One Nara Shikaku yawned out, rubbing the back of his yead, as he had just woken up to the sight of an ANBU by his window.

"Hai… the Council is… troubled to say the least. Two of our best Jounin and the Hero of Konoha himself just up and disappear? Something's going on and the Council wants to know what." The ANBU said.

"Yuugao, I'll need your help in this investigation."

"Then you have me, Shikaku-san." Yuugao said, now removing her mask.

"Gather your team and scout out the forest one more time. If you find nothing of interest, then come back and I'll report to the Council personally."

"Hai. Anything else?"

"Be careful."

Yuugao then disappeared to carry out her orders.

"Dammit… where'd you three go off too?"

**(Naruto's Camp: A Few Miles Away)**

"Alright, now that everyone's up… I have an announcement." Said Naruto, addressing his recruits, who all snapped their attention to him.

"Konan and I were discussing the future of Akatsuki last night and we reached this conclusion: each and every one of you here needs more training until you're ready to be called Akatsuki. Therefore, you all are to turn in the Rings I gave to you last night."

"And who are we to abdicate in favor of?" Asked Mandou.

"You'll find out when we reach Amegakure. Now, Konan will collect your Rings."

Every one of the recruits there dejectedly gave in their rings to the Angel of the Akatsuki, who, in turn, returned them to Naruto.

"Now, this doesn't mean you're out of the Akatsuki, it just means that you'll be receiving training to possibly succeed a member of my new Akatsuki should something happen."

"Then we're… officers?" Asked Sakura.

"Hai… everyone except for you, Konohamaru, because you need the most training out of everyone here. I don't mean to call you out here, but it's true."

"I know, and I don't mind. I'm content to wait."

"Good. Now, with that out of the way, we move—" Started naruto, but turned his head towards one of the surrounding trees.

"I sense it too, Naruto-sama…" Konan said.

"ANBU… they've found us."

Seeing as they had been found out, the four ANBU had surrounded Naruto and his recruits. Yuugao, even though she had her mask on, was still visibly shocked at seeing Naruto with an Akatsuki cloak on, as well as seeing him with orange hair.

"Uzuki Yuugao… should have known Konoha would send one of their best to track me down."

"We were sent to track you, Kakashi and Yamato down, Naruto… little did we know that you had turned traitor and had recruited some of our own… how low have you gone?" Yuugao asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I'll go as high or as low as I need to… and I will not hesitate to kill you and your team if you interfere with us."

"Something tells me that even if we don't interfere with you, you'll still kill us."

"Because you have seen us. Quite a sharp mind you have there, Yuugao… but I wonder… can you make music?"

"What?"

"Mandou… teach her a tune or two."

"With pleasure, Naruto-sama…" Mandou said with a sick smirk on his face as he stepped up to the female ANBU.

"Music lover?" Yuugao asked.

"Music enthusiast, ANBU-san…"

With those words, Mandou had disappeared at speeds even the ANBU couldn't track, the end result being Mandou's fist driven into Yuugao's gut. Yuugao, not expecting this, doubled over spitting up blood and spitting up blood, making Mandou's smile widen.

"Sweet music indeed… sooths the soul, it does."

The insane Shinobi then delivered a devastating kick to her left temple, batting her away and knocking her out. Meanwhile, Naruto had killed the rest of the ANBU, thanks to Mandou's distraction.

"Retrieve our guest over there, please, Mandou."

"Hai."

Doing as ordered, Mandou had slung Yuugao over his shoulder and joined up in formation with everyone else, as they had begun to move in the direction of Ame once again.

**(Konoha: Three days later)**

"No, I don't know where they are, Danzou. Would I be here if I did?" Shikaku asked rather snidely to Danzou, who was about to say something else, but was interrupted when Shizune came running in, followed by Tsunade, who had just woken up from her coma.

"Tsunade-sama… you…"

"I'm early waking up, right? I've heard it all from Shizune, trust me."

"Then… you know?"

"I know that my godson, two of our best Jounin and one of our best ANBU teams has gone missing, all this week… I think it's the doing of Akatsuki."

"I had thought that myself, actually. But, we'll know for sure when the scout—"

"Shikaku-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Said scout yelled, running into the Council Chambers.

"What is it?" Asked Tsunade.

"Uzuki Yuugao's ANBU team is dead! We found their bodies not five minutes ago!"

Clearly shocked, Tsunade continued.

"And… Yuugao herself?"

"Missing, ma'am. No trace of her has been found yet… it's like she never even existed."

"Goddamn Akatsuki…" Shikaku muttered.

"If they have captured Yuugao, then they surely have Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto and the rest. I'll address this at the Gokage summit in a few days… for now, we all have to just calm down and take a breather. Worrying over this won't bring them back any sooner."

"Hai…" Shikaku said, rubbing the back of his neck.

**(Amegakure: Ten minutes later)**

Yuugao slowly, but surely, was awakening. First thing she registered was the constant sound of rain, signaling to her that she was most likely in Amegakure. The second thing was that she had her own room and it was small, but comfortable nonetheless. Slowly sliding out of her bed, she noticed that she had been stripped of her armor and weapons, so she was sitting there with naught on but some black panties and a black tank top. Though she was in Amegakure, it was quite warm in the building. Heaters, she had figured. Still keeping on guard, she walked to the door that separated her from the redt of the building and slowly opened it, on alert from any sneak attacks or traps. Nothing came.

A quick venture down the hall had led her to a large balcony that looked out on the entire Village. Who she saw sitting on the statue surprised her mildly, because of that damnable orange hair that looked way too much like Pein's.

"So, you're awake, are you, Yuugao?" Naruto's voice caught her off guard.

"H-Hai… though I didn't expect to wake up at all. Why did you spare me?"

"Because it's wasteful to kill someone that could potentially aid you."

"Me? Aid the Akatsuki? How do you figure?"

"Remember, Yuugao? We have… history."

Smiling slightly at Naruto's statement, Yuugao continued. "History… heh… that we do."

"Most would have called it a one night stand… but that night we called it 'comfort'… ne, Yuugao-chan?"

"Hai… comfort…"

Now fully turning to face Yuugao, she was surprised to see a single tear roll down Naruto's face.

"Yuugao-chan… it killed me inside to allow Mandou to do what he did, believe me. I just saw no way to get you away from your team without raising any red flags on our history together. Now, I implore you, Yuugao-chan… please… support me, support my plight. You know as well as I that the system doesn't work. And the Akatsuki is in need of new, capable members. I offer you a place among us."

"Naruto-kun… I…"

"I'm begging you here, Yuugao-chan. I promise you I can make this world a better place. But to do that, I need people I can trust beside me. And I know for a FACT that I can trust you."

"A-Alright… I accept…"

"Thank you, Yuugao-chan. I promise that you will not regret this. Here."

Naruto then tossed a Ring over to Yuugao, who caught it. She recognized it as Deidara's Ring. Slipping it on, she noticed Naruto had brushed by her, signaling her to follow as he did. He led her through a few more hallways before reaching a set of iron doors. Naruto opened both doors and let Yuugao into the room, which was a _huge_ armory that was packed with all sorts of weapons and armor.

"Pick what you want, then meet me back at the balcony." With those parting words, Naruto walked off to leave a drooling Yuugao to her perusing.

A few minutes had passed and Naruto had spent them just listening to the rain fall, much like Nagato had done. Sensing Yuugao behind him, he turned to see what she had picked. She had on a simple tight black short-sleeved combat top, black cargo pants, black ANBU sandals, a mid-sleeved steel mesh shirt, Jounin combat gloves, and a simple utility belt. She had also recovered her Konoha Hitai-ate, which was tied to her forehead.

"Good… now, scratch your headband." Spoke Naruto. Yuugao complied and took off her headband, promptly scratched it, then replaced in back into place.

"And now, your cloak."

To Yuugao's surprise, Naruto had taken his off and gave it to her. At least she had a chance to see what he had on underneath the cloak.

Naruto had on a black mid-sleeved combat top, underneath of which was a sleeveless steel mesh shirt, black cargo pants, black ANBU sandals with the white holders that were specific to the old Akatsuki (The weird white things that they wore over their footwear), a utility belt similar to Yuugao's, black nail polish on his finger and toenails, a red crystal that sat tied to a necklace which was around his neck and the standard Shinobi equipment in all the standard places.

"Why did you give me yours, Naruto-kun?"

"Because I'm having another one personally made for me, here in Ame. Now… you have everything… welcome to the Akatsuki, Yuugao-chan."

"Glad to be a member, Naruto-kun…"

"What? You're looking at me funny."

Giggling sweetly, a trait that Yuugao only showed to those she trusted implicitly, she leaned in, much to Naruto's surprise. By reflex, he leaned back, out of her reach.

"Please, Naruto-kun… I haven't felt your lips on mine for two years now… I _need_ this. Please."

"Yuugao…"

"Naruto-kun… I'm the one begging you now. The world won't end, nor will your plan fall to shambles if you kiss me… just this once. I need to feel your lips on mine, I need to feel your hands roaming over my body, I need to feel your love just once more."

"Yuugao-cha—" Naruto started, but Yuugao used this to her advantage.

She had slammed her lips into his, shocking Naruto to a degree. Now in firm control of his mind once again, he retaliated, deepening the kiss and biting at Yuugao's lower lip, begging access. She all too happily let Naruto in, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth, and shee moaning into the kiss, enjoying this new aggressive Naruto. He had backed her up against one of the walls and had abandoned the heated make-out in favor for her neck. He kissed at one spot before lightly biting said spot, making Yuugao let out a breathy moan. Her left hand had his orange locks in a vice grip while his right hand was gripping her lower back, pulling her closer into what they both needed, though Naruto was more hesitant at admitting it. Leaving a few hickeys on her neck, Naruto again dove in for another make-out session. Yuugao's moans echoed shamelessly through the hallways and both were glad that they were the only ones in the temporary headquarters… or so they thought.

Behind one of the corners stood Hinata, who had earlier heard talking, but when she arrived at the area, she spied Naruto and Yuugao in a heated make-out session. Leaning against the wall for support, tears swelled up in her eyes and for every tear that dropped, Yuugao's moans heightened in sound and frequency. Dare she peek around the corner? She did dare, and what she saw sent her completely over the edge. No longer were Naruto and Yuugao making out, but they had thrown everything aside and were now going all out, Yuugao pinned against the wall, still kissing her lover with Naruto holding her by her lower back, pushing deeper into his former Konoha ANBU mistress.

Just one word escaped her devastated mouth, not that Naruto and Yuugao would hear her:

"No…"


	3. Chapter 3

A week and a half had passed since Hinata had discovered Naruto and Yuugao in that hallway. Since then, both of them had decided to make their relationship official, after some urging from Yuugao, who didn't want to spend another day without Naruto. Hinata had been completely devastated upon both discovering them, and then finding out from Naruto himself that they were together. Her nerves couldn't handle it and she had fallen into a mild depression, which was alleviated slightly when Naruto had announced that their training was to commence soon. Still, the pain and memories were there and they were a painful reminder to our Hyuuga Princess that no matter how much you hope for something, you ultimately have to work for it. Currently, though, all of the recruits were confined to their quarters because of an Akatsuki Meeting that had been called by Naruto.

All of the remaining Akatsuki members, including Sasuke and Taka were in attendance and all were gathered in the room that connected to the balcony, where you'd normally find our Akatsuki Leader, who was now standing in front of the Akatsuki, or rather, his projection, as he and Konan were using the Gentoshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique).

"The reason I have called for this meeting is one of great importance… I am going to integrate Taka into the Akatsuki and make each of them a full Member." Naruto's specter said.

"Hn… I saw this coming, actually… well, I don't know about the rest of my team, but I say what the hell. This new Akatsuki seems more beneficial to us than the last one, so I say yes to your proposal, dobe." Sasuke said.

"If Sasuke-kun is joining, then so am I." Karin said.

"I'll agree to this. Might be fun." Suigetsu said.

"I agree to join this new Akatsuki." Juugo said.

"Then, you all already have your cloaks, then the last thing you'll need are your Rings. Sasuke, you get Itachi's old Ring. Karin, I see fit to give you Sasori's Ring. Juugo, you shall receive Kakuzu's Ring. And Suigetsu, Hidan's Ring falls to you. As such, Sasuke, your partner is Kisame, Karin, you're with Yuugao and Juugo and Suigetsu, you two are a team."

"And when't our first operation?"

"Right now. The Gokage Summit is going to take place in Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) in a few minutes. Konan and I are as of now sitting a few yards away from the building and are here to make Akatsuki's new motive known. Now, I have reasonable suspicion that the Shinobi Nations aren't going to let this new Akatsuki get away with the old Akatsuki's crimes, therefore they might try to attack us on sight So, I need everyone on stand-by, just in case something goes afoul with negotiations."

"And the recruits? What of them?" Kisame queried.

"They are to have no part or knowledge of this. While Konan and I are gone, Kisame, you'll be in overall command in my stead."

"Got it."

"The, you all have your orders. We'll find out soon whether we're at war or not."

"Good luck in negotiations, then, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Good luck working that stick out of your ass, teme."

Before Sasuke could rebut, the specters of Naruto and Konan flickered to nothingness.

**(Land of Iron: Same Time)**

"Well, the Akatsuki is on alert, they know where we are… and I'm looking forward to seeing Tsunade's face." Naruto said, getting up from the sitting position required for the Jutsu they used.

"Payback to your Village, Naruto-sama?" Konan asked.

"Somewhat. Even though she was one of my precious people, she's the leader of one of our potential enemies. Therefore, just a bit of psychological warfare is needed."

"Never hurts to try, ne?"

"Precisely. Now, c'mon. The Kages aren't gonna wait for us."

The two senior Akatsuki Members then walked from out of their hiding place and up to the front doors to the Gokage Summit meeting place, to be stopped by a full Kumo ANBU Squad.

"Akatsuki! State your business or be gone before we resort to force!" The ANBU Captain present demanded.

"Deliver this message to Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure: Pein has come." Naruto said, making the Kumo ANBU recoil a bit at the mention of 'Pein'.

"Then… you're the Akatsuki Leader?"

"The new one, yes. Now, please, deliver the message. My comrade and I will wait patiently for a reply."

**(Inside the Meeting Room)**

"Alright… thank you." Ay said before dismissing the ANBU that had reported in, then addressed his fellow Kage.

"Well, this is quite unexpected… my ANBU at the front gates have reported that two Akatsuki, reportedly the Leader and his second-in-command, have come with a message for you, Tsunade-dono."

"For me specifically? What's the message?"

"That, and I quote, 'Pein has come'."

Upon the word 'Pein', Tsunade's eyes widened in immense surprise and a cold sweat covered her skin.

"P-Pein… he's… alive? Even after Naruto killed him? Was he really telling the truth when he said that he was 'Kami'?"

"Tsunade-dono, please… calm yourself. If Pein is indeed still alive, no doubt he's either come to negotiate peace with us, seeing as he almost died during his fight with Naruto, or he's come to finish his job. If the latter is true, he has to take on everyone in this room to get to you, and if the former is true, then I say we at least listen to him." Came the wise voice of Gaara.

"And I want to see the face of the one who invaded Konoha in the first place… and then crush it in if negotiations fail." Ay said.

"Then please, send in the Akatsuki." Gaara ordered the ANBU in one of the corners of the room, who bowed and disappeared.

"Pein… how in the world…?"

"Rest assured, Tsunade-dono, we will not let anything happen to one of our fellow Kages. At least not when there's not a war going on." Onoki said from his seat.

The door opened and everyone turned their attention to it, especially Tsunade, who was sweating bullets. In stepped Naruto and Konan, though when Tsunade saw the spiky orange hair, she immediately had a flashback of the Pein Invasion.

'_Such Arrogance!'_

'_I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to KNOW pain.'_

Those word from Pein rang in her ears the entire time. Only when she saw the whisker marks on his cheeks did she now recognize 'Pein'.

"Naruto… why?" Tsunade had asked in a weak voice. Truly, she was shocked, as were everyone else in the room. Naruto had on a custom made Akatsuki cloak that was something like Nagato's Deva Path's, but the collar was a little bit longer, his Konoha Hitai-ate sat on his forehead and was scratched and he had a neutral look on his face upon entering the room. Taking one of the empty seats, Naruto opened the meeting.

"So… I think you all here know who I am. I am Uzumaki Naruto, former Genin of Konohagakure. Now, I have taken up both the mantle of Akatsuki Leader and the name of 'Pein'. I, and my second-in-command, Konan, are here to negotiate with the Shinobi Nations."

"And just why would we negotiate with you terrorists?" Ay asked.

"Because, since I have taken control of Akatsuki, we are no longer after neither the Jinchuuriki or the Bijuu. Our goal now… is true peace in this world."

"True peace, you say? The thought in and of itself is ridiculous. There has and never will be true peace in this world." Onoki said.

"Please, Onoki-dono, allow Naruto-dono to continue." Mei said.

"And why do you refer to him as an equal to us, Mei-dono? He's just a terrorist." Ay interjected.

"Because I am unprejudiced against this new Akatsuki. True that the OLD Akatsuki has done everyone here wrong, INCLUDING their new leader. I assume you're still the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto-dono?" After a positive nod from Naruto, she continued. "You see? A Jinchuuriki is leading them. That says they're not after the Bijuu anymore, which also means that what Naruto-dono says is true. He really wants peace. Both between us all here and the world. If we are to vote, I already where mine is going."

"Mine as well. I have known Naruto for a long time and he has literally saved my life. He is one of my most precious people and one of the only people I call 'family'. Like Mei-dono stated, my vote goes with Akatsuki if we are to hold a vote."

"Well… the Akatsuki DID attack my brother, but they failed in extracting the Hachibi because of his Kawarimi (Body Replacement)…" Ay started.

"An order given to one of my agents by the last leader, Tobi. I have since then killed Tobi and rescinded the order to capture the Bijuu. As you can see, I wish no harm towards the Shinobi Nations. All I wish for is backing and support for my goal." Naruto clarified.

"Hn. Just as long as you hold true to this, then I agree."

"I, however, detest you, Uzumaki… or should I call you Namikaze?" Onoki said, raising a few eyebrows and making Naruto sit back in his chair and link his hands in front of his mouth, as if contemplating something.

"Your father caused an untold amount of damage and humiliation to Iwagakure during the last war. So much so that I detest him with every fiber of my being. That hatred has been passed down to you, his progeny. I will have no part in recognizing this new Akatsuki, nor will I accept that this brat—"

"Take care, Onoki… you're treading on very thin ice right now. I wouldn't say anything else if I were you. You have made your point and you have expressed your opinions. I wish not to fight anyone this day, but if you continue on with your sentence, then I shall defend my father's honor, no matter the outcome… and if you thought my father was bad, then you clearly don't know me as well as you should…" Naruto said with shadowed eyes.

"W-Well… I guess… I _could_ reconsider. Given that we all here are weak after the past Akatsuki's crusade… we'll need all the allies we can get. And the son of Namikaze Minato would make a fine ally indeed. I say yes to supporting your plight, Naruto-dono."

"And… Tsunade-dono?" Naruto asked, turning his gaze towards his godmother.

"Konoha…" Tsunade started, then remembered the day of Pein's attack.

'_Shinra Tensei…'_

"Konoha will not support this new Akatsuki. You will not be able to convince me otherwise on this foolish endeavor. True peace is NOT possible, no matter what anyone does. Clearly you're delusional, Naruto. Come back to Konoha and I'll get you some help… and forego the charges being brought against you."

"I cannot do that, Tsunade-dono. I have been given this mission by powers that you cannot begin to comprehend. Plus, this was Jiraiya-sensei's dream."

"Jiraiya's dream? Is this what this is about? Naruto, Jiraiya might have wanted true peace, but the way you're going about it is completely against what he would have wanted. He'd be disappointed in you, knowing that you have joined the very people who not a week ago destroyed your home village and killed him! No matter how you reason, what you're doing is farthest away from what Jiraiya wanted for you! Please, Naru—"

Before Tsunade could finish, Naruto had stood up from his seat, slammed his hands on the table and looked her straight in the eyes, Rinnegan blazing.

"You know nothing! Who are you to presume what sensei would have wanted? Who are you to presume you know me or my intentions? You claim yourself wise when you're not. You claim to know sensei when you never did have the pleasure. You claim to know me when you don't. You, Senju Tsunade, are the living incarnation of delusion. I curse the day sensei and I brought you back to Konoha. I curse the day we saved you from Orochimaru. Truly, if it weren't for you, then sensei would still be alive. He would be Hokage and you would have taken his place at the bottom of the ocean surrounding Ame. I curse you from the bottom of my very soul, Senju."

All throughout Naruto's speech, the temperature in the room had declined by several degrees and everyone could feel the presence of Naruto's killing intent, even though the brunt of it was focused at Tsunade herself, who didn't see Naruto in front of her. Rather, she saw Pein reborn. It was as if Pein really was standing before her once again, cursing her to the high heavens and not hiding the blatant hatred that he carried. Naruto truly was the new Pein, complete with the Rinnegan, which everyone in the room, save for Konan, was wondering where he got it.

"Come, Konan… our business is done. To everyone except for Senju over there, I am glad that you all saw reason and I look forward to working with you all… and to you, Senju, you will regret this day. This I promise you." And with that, Naruto turned on his heel to leave, only to be stopped by Tsunade's voice.

"WAIT! Uzumaki Naruto, as Hokage of Konoha, I am officially declaring you an S-Rank Nuke-nin. When you leave this building, we'll put you in our Bingo Books."

"Not 'us', Tsunade-dono… just you. As of now, I, Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure, am ending the alliance with Konoha. I instead pledge an alliance to Uzumaki Naruto of the Akatsuki… and the Sixth Great Shinobi Nation of Amegakure." Gaara said, surprising everyone, even Naruto, who wasn't expecting that Ame was now a candidate for the Sixth Great Shinobi Nation.

"I second this movement, and I, as well, pledge an alliance with Uzumaki Naruto of Akatsuki." Mei said.

"I third the notion. Ay said.

"As do I." Onoki said.

"I deny this notion with every fiber in my body." Tsunade said.

"Too bad, it's a majority vote. Uzumaki Naruto, your Nation of Amegakure is officially recognized as the Sixth Great Shinobi Nation, and your Nation is now an ally of both Suna and Kiri. And you, yourself, now have an official seat here on the Kage Summit as the Shodaime Amekage (First Rain Shadow)." Gaara said.

"I… Gaara-dono… everyone, thank you for this extreme honor. I accept this new position and these alliances. I promise that I will not let any of you down." Naruto said, bowing out of gratitude.

"NO! I refuse to accept this! I'll put an end to your madness before it can begin!" Tsunade yelled, charging at Naruto. Konan recognized the look in Naruto's eye, and knew that she had to get the rest of the Kage's out of the way.

"Everyone, please, get down!" She yelled to all in the room, who had already known what was coming and had gotten out of the way just in time.

Naruto had held his right hand up to Tsunade, who was already in a full headlong charge and couldn't stop herself in time. So, she braced herself as best she could… but it was for naught, because the attack she was expecting never came. Instead:

"Bansho Ten'in!" Yelled our Akatsuki Leader, drawing Tsunade in with said technique. She was speeding towards Naruto at breakneck speeds. Suddenly, she indeed regret making an enemy of Naruto. And if she had any other doubts about this, they were all put to rest when she felt something hit her left temple. Hard. Naruto had used the energy from using the Bansho Ten'in to his advantage and had sent a hard haymaker into her left temple that damn near broke her neck because of the backlash. She might have gotten out of it with just a headache had she not been sent flying back into the wall, which gave her a bad concussion. Two Konoha ANBU had seen the entire thing and had come out of hiding to attack Naruto, only to be stopped by Gaara, who had trapped both of them with his sand.

"Konoha looks bad enough as it is, with your Hokage attacking the newest among the Kages here. Don't add to it and don't start a war today. Collect her and return to Konoha in shame, knowing that your actions, as well as those of your leader, almost stared the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

Utterly scared to death of Gaara, who they had only heard stories about, they both nodded feverously, collected a groaning Tsunade and disappeared with their figurative tails tucked in between their legs.

"Well, this meeting has been eventful." Ay muttered.

"And don't worry, Naruto-dono. As much as I hate your father, I hate Konoha even more, being that he was a Konoha Shinobi. With that in mind, I also pledge an alliance with Ame and the Akatsuki." Oniki said.

"Thank you, Onoki-dono… and thank you everyone for this support. The time may come in the future when I may indeed need these alliances, and until then, I promise on my new role as Amekage, I will not squander your generosity." Naruto said, now deactivating the Rinnegan.

"Well… meeting adjourned?" Mei asked.

"Hai… Gaara-dono, please see to our new comrade here." Onoki said as he started to float away, followed by Ay and Mei, who winked at Naruto on her way out.

"Did she just…?" Naruto began.

"Ugh… yeah." Gaara said with a facepalm, then continued. "That's how Mei is, unfortunately. She's no doubt eye candy, but that's one of her advantages. She's deadly and don't you think otherwise."

"Never crossed my mind… though I do have my own femme fatale." After motioning to Konan, who was leaning against the doorway, Naruto continued. "Mei might be strong, but I have every faith that Konan is stronger."

"I sense a hint of admiration in your voice, Naruto… or is that adoration?"

"S-Shut up…"

"By Kami… Naruto, do you actually l—"

"I swear, Gaara… finish your sentence."

"Then my suspicions are correct, it seems."

Naruto sighed at the triumphant smirk on Gaara's face and finally relented.

"Hai… I do. I can't help but feel bad about it, though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm with Yuugao already."

"The girl that was the lover of the swordsman that Baki-sensei killed during the Oto-Suna Invasion?"

"Yeah, she's the one. I thought that it was love that pulled us together… but, now I realize that it's physical contact that has driven these mistaken feelings of love into our hearts. Gaara, what can I do here?"

"Be patient, Naruto. Bide your time. You'll know when the right moment to let Konan know how you feel is. And as for Yuugao? Be honest with her. Explain things to her like you did me and she'll surely understand."

"And since when do you know so much about women?"

"I have an older sister… that, and I finally took Matsuri out on a date."

"And…?"

"Well… she's content as my girlfriend for the moment."

"Congratulations."

"Arigatou. Now, shouldn't you be on your way back to Ame by this point?"

"Shouldn't you be on your way back to Suna?"

"Touché, my friend."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Konoha is on to you now, that much is obvious. But all of the alliances with Ame should give Tsunade pause when she wakes up. Also, there's the fact that you have the Rinnegan and can probably use it better than Pein did. Despite that, you should be wary of Tsunade and Konoha in the future, should you have to negotiate with them."

"Got it. And I must be taking my leave now. Ame and Akatsuki needs to hear this news."

"I understand." After shaking Naruto's hand, Gaara added. "Naruto… be careful."

"Aren't I always?" And with that, Naruto walked out, Konan following suit.

"Heh… I was afraid you'd say that…"

**(Outside Tetsu no Kuni's Borders: Fifteen Minutes Later)**

"They actually recognized us… well, a majority, anyway, but… Ame's a Great Shinobi Nation now!" Yelled Naruto in a fit of joy that was rarely afforded to him.

Konan, despite her stoic reputation, only showed her true side to the one she called 'Leader'… and in this case, Naruto. She giggled, yes, giggled at her Leader's sudden one-eighty from pissed to excited.

"That should help the process, ne?" Our Akatsuki Angel asked.

"Hai. And I'm thinking that now that Ame is a Great Shinobi Nation… maybe I should replace my old Konoha Hitai-ate with an Ame Hitai-ate. Well, me and everyone else in the Akatsuki and the recruits that aren't from Ame."

"You're the Leader, not me, Naruto-sama. You can do whatever you want."

"Though I still want your input. I value your opinion highly, Konan. You should know this."

"And here I thought you kept me around for my looks."

"Uh… well… I, uh…"

Glancing to her left, she again giggled at a flustered and blushing Naruto and looked at him with nothing less than admiration in her eyes. Truly, how could this one boy bring up emotions that she thought had died the day Yahiko had died? True that Yahiko had a special place in her heart, but Naruto? There was something about him that even Yahiko didn't have. Konan didn't know what it was yet, but she was content to the mystery of it and she was content to staying beside Naruto until the day her last breath left her body.

"Naruto…" Konan's soft voice brought Naruto's full attention to her.

"Promise me that I won't lose you like I did Yahiko and Nagato."

"Konan…"

"Naruto, please… promise me. You're the third person that I have sword my life to, with the last two being dead. I… I don't want to lose you as well."

Now stopping and putting both of his hands on Konan's shoulders, Naruto spoke.

"I promise you on my life, that I will survive this. Don't worry, Konan. I've inherited Nagato's wish, Yahiko's determination and the will of both to protect you. I will _not_ fail in this endeavor. Even if I should fail to bring peace to this world, I will protect you until the day I die. Konan… you're special to me. More than you think. And going on one day in this world without you by my side is a worse fate than death to me."

"Naruto…"

"I don't want to lose you, Konan. I _will not_ lose you."

"Naruto… arigatou."

**(Amegakure: Akatsuki's Tower)**

Glancing around, making sure that she was clear, Yuugao had made her way deep into the Tower and into the section that all Akatsuki were restricted to, save for Naruto and Konan. Slowly making her way through them, she came to the room she had assumed was used to house Nagato's Paths… and was supremely shocked to see Kakashi and Yamato's corpses in the compartments that were labeled 'Deva' and 'Animal' respectively. Their eyes were open, which revealed their Rinnegan and they had scratched Konoha Hitai-ate, as well as the regular Akatsuki uniform, plus the Chakra Receivers scattered around their body.

Yuugao, having momentarily forgotten the Rinnegan's linked vision because of shock, had roamed into Kakashi's field of vision. Immediately, what Kakashi saw went directly to Naruto.

**(With Naruto)**

"What is it, Naruto-sama?" Konan asked.

"Yuugao… she's found Kakashi and Yamato…"

"Dammit… I knew something was off about her. She's proven herself a traitor."

"…I know… and I will react accordingly."

**(With Yuugao)**

Yamato had suddenly weaved the handseals necessary, too quick for Yuugao to react. Slamming his hand down onto the floor, he exclaimed:

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)

A thick plum of white smoke filled the room, and Naruto came walking swiftly out of the smoke, grabbed Yuugao by the throat, picked her up and slammed her hard against the far wall of the room. Konan, Yamato and Kakashi had taken up positions behind him.

"Why? Why do you betray me so?! Did I not trust you?!" Yelled Naruto in fury.

"You did… but… your… trust was… misplaced…" Yuugao choked out.

"You bitch… I thought… I thought I could actually trust you… shows what I get for trusting a Konoha ANBU, who will use any means to get information… even her body."

"Bingo…"

"Uzuki Yuugao, you will make a fine addition to my Paths… maybe I'll have you be the new Preta Path."

"You don't… have the…"

A Chakra Reciever to the heart had permanently silenced Yuugao, who died with a defiant look in her eyes. Naruto broke off most of the Chakra Reciever, then walked away with the first of the many Receivers being planted. His last words to Konan before walking completely out of the room were:

"Gather the Akatsuki."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4 is here for your reading enjoyment! Please, everyone, review and favorite… but mostly review because I want to know what you guys like about this story so far. At any rate, though, here's the next Chapter for The Road to True Peace!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, as he belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. If I owned Naruto, then (insert smartass comment here).**

Chapter 4: Love?

The meeting was more or less to inform the Akatsuki about the results of the Kage Summit and to inform them that Yuugao was a traitor, a spy for Konoha. The consensus Naruto had asked for was who was to replace her, and there was a unanimous vote to make Mandou her successor, since Mandou needed the least amount of training than the other recruits. So, Mandou had been inducted into the Akatsuki as a full Member and had been put in charge of the Recruit's training.

The meeting had been short and to the point and Naruto had sent everyone back to their posts after. Currently, our Akatsuki Leader was doing his normal thing and just sitting, listening to the rain fall. Out of nowhere Naruto smirked, as if something he had speculated had come true…

**(Amegakure Front Gates: Same Time)**

"Halt, Konoha-nin. State your business here." An Ame Jounin said, confronting the three Konoha-nin, who seemed to be guarding a TV crew?

"We're protecting this television crew, it was a mission given to us by one of Hi no Kuni's (Land of Fire's) clients. They wish to interview the newest of the Kages, your leader and one of my friends, Uzumaki Naruto." The leader of the group said.

"Pein-sama will not see anyone from Konoha at the moment."

"So… Naruto IS going by the name Pein now. I had hoped the rumors were false…"

"Please leave, Konoha-nin. We will not allow you through."

"Let me talk to one of the Akatsuki, please."

"Hn… Kisame-sama!"

And out of the guardhouse stepped the ever so intimidating Hoshigaki Kisame and his new partner, Uchiha Sasuke.

"So, the freaky guy's team is here, eh? You three put up a relatively good fight against me." Kisame said, referring to Neji, Lee and Tenten, the previously spoken of Konoha-nin.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, huh? Fate seems to draw you and us together at the most inopportune times." Neji said calmly.

"It's been a long time, Neji… last I heard of you, you had been promoted to Jounin. I'd say congratulations, but I'm no longer loyal to Konoha. My loyalties lie with Akatsuki and Naruto now." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke… figures a traitor like you'd join the Akatsuki."

"Figures that a Hyuuga would still remain loyal to Konoha… well, most of them, anyway."

"Hinata-sama's here? S-She's… she's with the Akatsuki as well?"

"It's not my place to say, not that I would say anything anyway. In case you haven't noticed, Konoha and Ame aren't on that good of terms, thanks to that whore you call Hokage."

"Don't speak of Tsunade-sama like that, traitor!" Yelled Tenten.

"I wonder if you would call the dobe a traitor as well, being he was the de facto leader of the Konoha 12. In fact, you can't call any of us traitors because we belong to Amegakure, the Sixth Great Shinobi Nation now."

"Calm down, Tenten… I see Sasuke has an Amegakure Hitai-ate on now, so he speaks the truth. And we didn't come here to argue. All our mission entailed was that we escort this TV crew to and from Ame. Will you let us through?" Neji asked.

"Yes, you may, Neji." Came the voice of Naruto through Kakashi's body, as he walked up to the group, flanked by Yamato and Yuugao.

"Kakashi… Yamato… Yuugao… you three fell also? And you're now his Paths?"

"Please, don't keep me waiting, Neji. I'll allow you and only you through. The TV crew, Lee and Tenten are to wait at the gates."

"Understood. Lee, Tenten, you heard him. Stay here with the TV crew."

"But—" Protested Tenten.

"I'll be fine, Tenten. Now, stay here."

**(Akatsuki Tower: A few minutes later)**

"Good of you to come, Neji." Naruto said as he turned to face his old comrade.

"Why did you want to see me alone, Naruto?"

"Because I know the hidden agenda behind your mission. You were sent here to spy on me, it can't get any more obvious. A TV crew? Maybe that concussion hurt Tsunade more than I thought."

"As much as I want to deny it… we were indeed sent to spy on you. And I was disgusted when Tsunade sent us to spy on the newest of the Great nations over nothing but a disagreement between her and you."

"Then, let us talk not as Kage and Jounin, rather friends… can you do that?"

"Hai… I'll put my loyalties aside for a few moments at least… I'll be frank with you, Naruto; I hate what Konoha has become since Pein's invasion. I know that you've taken up that very name, but I also know that you have a reason for resorting to joining the Akatsuki. I also believe that you really mean that you want peace for this world and among the Great Nations."

"Let me guess… you want out?"

"Precisely. I don't want to spy on an old friend and I can't return to Konoha without intel."

"I believe you, Neji. I made the mistake of believing Yuugao, but with my Paths with me this time, I have verified that you're telling the truth."

"So, that's why you ordered your Paths to stay… confirmation that I wasn't lying through the usage of the linked vision of the Rinnegan."

"Very good. And how would you like to become my Human Path?"

"Wouldn't I need to die in order for that to happen?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But… you said once before that the Branch house of the Hyuuga clan were sworn to protect the Main branch?"

"What's your point…?"

"Hinata died during training. It was an accident. She had exhausted herself while sparring with me, and she used up all her Chakra. She went into Chakra exhaustion, but still continued to fight me, denying that she had no Chakra. Eventually, she just collapsed… she died in my arms…"

"Hinata-sama…"

"I'm sorry, Neji… I really am."

"Then… I have failed my mandate. I failed Hiashi-sama…"

"Naruto-kun, Mandou sent me to tell you—" Hinata began as she walked in, then spied Neji. "Nii-san…"

"H-Hinata-sama?!"

"Goddamn it! Hinata! Get back!" At Naruto's voice, Yuugao had jumped in front of Hinata and had taken her away.

"You… have fallen very low, Naruto." Neji said, seething.

"It would have been easier this way, Neji."

"Easy?! How?!"

"Both Ame and the Akatsuki are sorely underprepared. We need strength, money, land and influence. As a matter of fact, Kusagakure, Ishigakure and Tanigakure should be surrendering to us very shortly, as their economies have collapsed and they have no sizeable military force."

"You…"

"Of course, I arranged 'accidents' to occur just when I needed them to. A country getting raised to the level of the Great Shinobi Nations is a big thing; it can affect other Nations in many ways. In this case, these three Nations are along our borders, therefore one of the Great Shinobi Nations now link three of the other Great Nations, while leaving no middle ground for the others. Kusa, Tani and Ishi will fall to us this day and it will seem to the world that Ame never even lifted a finger. And by taking you out of the picture, I gain another Path while Konoha loses their best scout."

"You son of a bitch…"

"Come, now, Neji. You should know by now that I will do anything to get to my goals. My ultimate goal may be peace, but that doesn't mean I won't stir the pot every once and awhile."

At that point, Naruto turned to stare out at his Village, leaving his back turned to Neji. Said person took one hastened step forward, intent to try and beat Naruto's path's reflexes, but was unsuccessful. He had taken a Chakra Receiver to the heart and another to the lungs. Over the rain, Naruto's laugh could be heard.

"Heheh… goodbye, Hyuuga Neji. You have served your intended purpose."

"Should I go and collect his team, Naruto-sama?" Konan asked as she walked in.

"Hai. And take Kakashi and Yamato with you."

"Hai."

**(Amegakure: Front Gates: Same Time)**

What Kisame had just heard over the radio thrilled him to no end, and his all too familiar maniacal smile spread across his face as he reached for Samehada.

"Looks like your teammate will not be returning to Konoha… and neither will you!" He yelled to the remaining Konoha-nin.

"W-What happened to Neji?" Tenten asked rather forcefully, considering her and Lee's predicament.

"He attacked Naruto-sama… dumbass for trying to kill him in the middle of his own country, if you ask me. Now, Naruto-sama has ordered your detainment on charges of espionage and aiding a now dead fugitive."

"Neji… no…"

"So, Lee… seeing as you're the most composed of you all here, I ask you: will you surrender without a fight, or will we have to force the issue?" Sasuke asked, reaching for his Kusanagi.

"We… we have no choice but to surrender peacefully. We're completely surrounded and it will be for the best if we go quietly."

"Good choice. Ah, Konan! Fugitives secure!" Kisame said.

"Good work, Kisame, Sasuke. Konoha-nin, surrender your arms and armor and anything else in between. You are now prisoners of Amegakure. We'll be sure to let Konoha and the world know of this treachery."

"Where will you be taking us?" Lee asked.

"To Naruto-sama himself."

**(Akatsuki Tower: Ten Minutes Later)**

Lee and Tenten had been stripped of everything they had, save for their clothes, and had been dragged through the Village. People gathered the streets and shouted their disgust for the two Konoha-nin. The verbal assault had been silenced when they finally reached the Akatsuki Tower, and the only sounds they had heard from that point on was the constant rain and their footsteps that echoed throughout the halls. Finally, they reached Naruto's balcony, and there said person stood, always vigilant.

"So… Lee and Tenten… our first meeting after the Pein Invasion and you have committed such a foul and cowardly act against a Nation that has yet to stand on its own two feet, among the superpowers we call the Great Shinobi Nations? Why?" Asked Naruto, still looking out to his Village.

"We… were ordered to." Lee said.

"Yet orders can be ignored. Tsunade had gambled on your team not getting caught, but, alas, she is still the Legendary Sucker. You two are treading the line between imprisonment and execution, as espionage warrants a severe punishment if caught… which puts me in a precarious position and said position leaves me wondering… what shall I do with you two?"

"We were the ones that got caught… our lives are in your hands… Amekage-sama."

"Referring to me as my title and not my name now, are we, Lee? Hmhmhm… very well. Konan, I have made up my mind."

"What are your orders?" Asked Konan.

"Send a message to our allies detailing what Konoha has done and ask for support should this spill over into war. And send a message to Konoha saying that their spies have been captured and that one attacked me, resulting in his death. Detail these reparations for this atrocity: the Tanzaku-gai (Tanzaku Quarters) and all land west of it are to be handed over to us in exchange for these spies."

"Hai. I'll deliver them at once."

Konan then took her leave and Naruto finally turned to look at his two captives.

"I admit, it does cause me some pain to use my former friends as bargaining chips, but this comes with being a Kage. Upon my honor, I swear that I will return both of you to Konoha should they want you back. No harm shall come to you both while you are within my Nation, this I promise."

"You're too kind, Amekage-sama." Lee said.

"Lee, please, I'm still Naruto to you and Tenten. Kisame, take Lee and show him to a good hotel, all expenses paid."

"And what of the girl, Naruto-sama?" Kisame asked.

"I sense that Tenten has a few words for me. Everyone out, so that she and I may have a private conversation."

At Naruto's orders, everyone had cleared the room and Kisame escorted Lee out. Naruto himself turned to look out his balcony once again, letting Tenten gather her words.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Neji attacked me, Ten-chan. Even you should know that I was just."

"Don't refer to me by that title, Naruto. We only dated for three days; we were trying to see if it could work. Obviously we didn't work out."

"Force of habit, I suppose. I apologize. But Neji attacked me and I reacted accordingly. You cannot fault me for that."

"But… still… it was Neji… my…"

"Your lover? I know… I even know something you don't."

"What might that be?"

"Tenten, my Rinnegan can see Chakra much like the Byakugan and Sharingan. Looking upon you with my Rinnegan, I… saw something."

"What 'something'?"

"Tenten… you're pregnant."

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me… you're pregnant with Neji's child."

"I…I'm… pregnant? But…"

"Nothing escapes these eyes of mine, Tenten."

"H-How far am I?"

"Judging by the size of its Chakra signature… at least two and a half months. And I can already tell you that you have a daughter on the way."

"A daughter… Neji and I… we never thought about children. But it seems that he has left me a parting gift."

"Tenten, let me pose a question to you... do you think that your daughter will be raised better in Konoha, or here, in Ame?"

"What are you—"

"Think about it. Neji was a part of the Branch house of the Hyuuga clan, therefore your daughter, if raised in Konoha, will be forced into the Branch house as well. She will be taken from you and raised by the Hyuuga just because of her eyes, whilst here, she will be raised with you and will still have training on how to use a Doujutsu effectively from both Sasuke and I."

"If… if I stay, then… Lee has to stay as well."

"I'll see if Lee wants to stay. But for now, welcome to Amegakure. You may be a Chuunin in Konoha, but I'm making you an Ame Jounin, should you accept."

"H-Hai… arigatou, Naruto-sama."

"I'm still Naruto to you, Tenten. Sasuke!"

"Hai?" Asked Sasuke as he entered.

"Set Tenten up with a room here, in the Tower and set her up with an Ame Hitai-ate."

"Got it. Tenten, if you will follow me?"

"Hai…" Tenten said and followed Sasuke out, but stopped herself. "Naruto… really, thank you for this. I want the best for my daughter, and I somehow knew the moment you said I was pregnant that I could never hand her over to the Hyuuga. Thank you for giving me this opportunity." That said, she followed Sasuke out once again.

"… You're welcome, Tenten." Muttered Naruto as he again went to listen to the rain.

**(Konoha: Four Days Later)**

Tsunade was absolutely livid. The two letters she held in her hands, one detailing what had happened and the reparations for the failed spy attempts, the other detailing that Lee and Tenten wish to stay in Ame, both becoming Ame Jounin, and also detailing that Tenten was pregnant and she didn't wish her daughter to be raised like Neji had. She had also received three letters, from Suna, Kiri and Iwa, urging Tsunade to comply with the reparation demands, saying that they were reasonable, considering the spies she would be getting back.

"Can I not win a victory against him?!" Tsunade yelled in frustration, throwing the letters back onto her desk and standing up with a huff. "Shizune!"

Entering rather quickly, the young raven haired Kunoichi answered. "H-Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Send this message to Amegakure: Konoha… shall… shall submit all land requested by the reparation papers. Tanzaku-gai and all land west are to be handed over to them in return for the people captured, including or not including Lee and Tenten, should they wish to return."

"We're finally ready to try diplomacy with Naruto-kun?"

"Hai… for now, at least. Send a trade agreement along with the land rights."

"At once." Shizune bowed, then exited to write up the letters.

"Dammit… Konoha's looking more and more the villain every day. Naruto… why are you doing this?"

**(Amegakure: Same Time)**

"So, Ishi, Kusa and Tani have indeed surrendered to us, and the land has been absorbed into Ame. Plus the fact that Konoha will more than likely bend to our reparation requests, we'll have tripled Ame in size. Three Hidden Villages and one trade village will have fallen under our control… I say we're well on our way to becoming a true Great Shinobi Nation." Naruto said, addressing the four people in Akatsuki he trusted the most: Konan, Sasuke, Mandou and Kisame.

"And our two new guests have taken well to life as Ame Jounin. As per your orders, both have been watched closely and no traitorous actions have been witnessed by our ANBU, add to the fact that you have checked both out with your Rinnegan, they're both clean." Sasuke said.

"And I've also heard that you and Sakura are now together, Sasuke… looks like even you can score."

"Says the one with no girlfriend."

"Says the one that has a ducks ass for hair."

"Dobe…"

"Teme…"

"Naruto-sama, there is still the issue of the Recruit's training." Konan said.

"I know… the training is progressing nicely. All of them are at least up to A-Rank by now. Not S-Rank, but better than they were, that's for sure. I'd say that they're able to take on all but the most experienced Shinobi any Nation could throw at us… but they're still not ready to be called Akatsuki quite yet." Mandou said.

"And how did Hinata react upon learning that Neji had attacked me?" Naruto asked.

"She's… quite shaken. I'd not let her see Neji as one of your Paths any time soon, Naruto-sama."

"Noted. Now, I want trade routes up, running, and under watch by the end of the week. We need more money coming in. Also, set up Shinobi Academies in Kusa, Ishi and Tani, so as to boost our military. And I think Taki is in need of an 'accident', much like the ones that befell Kusa, Ishi and Tani. Can we orchestrate that successfully?"

"I'll send in one of my people." Sasuke said.

"Then it is a miracle that you inherited Otogakure from Orochimaru, Sasuke. Truly, Oto has been a most useful tool."

"That's the only thing I appreciate Orochimaru for."

"We all have our orders, we should carry them out. I call this meeting to dismissal." Konan said, making all there, save for Naruto, nod and file out.

"I love it when you take charge like that, Ko-chan." Naruto said, turning to the blue haired angel beside him.

Giggling, Konan responded. "You seem to do a good job at it, so I thought I should give it a try."

"I hope our date for tonight is still on…"

"It is, believe me. Learning of our… mutual feelings has, I have to admit, put me at ease. But, I don't want to just jump into it."

"I told you yesterday, I understood. I want to see how things work out as well."

"Because of Yuugao, right?"

"Hai… I've learned my lesson, though. But, for now, I have a job for you, Konan."

"And what might that be?"

"Take it easy until tonight. Kisame can take care of everything for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. I'm giving you the day off to do whatever you want."

"A-Arigatou, Naruto."

**(Later that day: Around 7:30 PM)**

Like Naruto had said, Kisame handled everything that came up with surprising efficiency, which took a hell of a load off of our Akatsuki Leader. When he gave Konan the day off, she literally disappeared, had was never seen by anyone. Naruto equated it to spending the entire day shopping and trying to freshen herself up for their date. Currently, Naruto was standing in front of a mirror that hung from the door of his personal quarters in the Tower. He had on some black dress pants, a black dress shirt, a black dress vest, a red tie and a black dress coat with some black dress shoes. Sasuke stood behind him and he had on almost the same thing as Naruto, but the dress shirt was white, the tie was black and he didn't have a vest. Sakura had come to Naruto at one point during the day and had asked if it would be ok if she and Sasuke went with him and Konan on their date, effectively making it a double date, and Naruto agreed.

Our Akatsuki Leader let out a hesitant breath before turning to Sasuke.

"Do you think she'll like what I'm wearing, Sasuke? Is it too flashy, too plain?"

"It's just right, Naruto. Stop worrying yourself."

"Sorry, it's just that… the last girl I took out on an actual date was Tenten. Konan's on a whole other level than her."

"Just be yourself. Konan respects you a lot, Naruto. Don't ruin that by trying to kiss up to her tonight."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"You ready to go?"

"Hai… let's do this."

And so the two set out, on their way to Konan's quarters.

**(With Konan and Sakura)**

Konan was also standing in front of a mirror, taking in her appearance. She had on a black shoulder-less dress that had a slit going down the right leg, black heels, a dark blue corset atop the torso of the dress that accentuated her already ample breasts, a silver necklace, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, and some silver earrings. Sakura had on a black backless dress that stopped three and a half inches below her knees, black heels, black party gloves that stopped about her mid forearm, a gold necklace and some gold earrings. Much like her date, Konan was nervous.

"Konan, you're all tense… loosen up a little." Sakura said as she finished fixing her hair.

"Will he think I look good, Sakura? You've known Naruto for a long time, and he's often referred to you as his imouto (little sister). What do you think he'll think of me?"

"Knowing Naruto, he'll be blown away. Take it from me, Konan, you look good. And, besides, Naruto's not the type to judge based solely on appearances."

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Anytime."

There was then a knock at the door.

"Looks like they're here."

Sakura went to open it, and, sure enough, there stood Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun… you both… wow. You both clean up nice."

"You look good as well, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said.

"Is Konan ready?" Asked Naruto.

"Hai. Konan, come on!"

At Sakura's call, Konan came walking out also, and at her appearance, Naruto was absolutely floored, and even Sasuke was taken aback, by the beauty standing in front of them.

"K-K-Konan… you… you look… absolutely stunning." Naruto managed to stammer out.

"A-Arigatou, Naruto…" Said Konan in a very Hinata-like manner, making Sasuke and Sakura laugh slightly at the irony surrounding their second-in-command.

"Shall we?" Sakura suggested.

"Hai, we shall." Naruto said, offering Konan his arm, to which she immediately took. Sakura also took Sasuke's arm and the four went out to begin their date. As fate would have it, today was one of the rare days where the rain had stopped, and it was currently a clear night sky in Ame, making the mood of the date that much more impressionable for all parties involved.

The stars were out and the full moon hung in the sky, much to Konan's pleasure. Smiling at the sight, she couldn't help but hug Naruto's arm closer to her and had laid her head on his right shoulder, making Sasuke and Sakura eye the couple knowingly.

"It's been way to long since the rain has stopped… I haven't seen the sky like that in a long time." Konan remarked, not daring to leave Naruto's warmth.

"Maybe it's a sign." Sasuke said.

"I sure hope so…" Sakura said.

"It is. We'll surely be successful in our mandate. But, tonight is not a night for Akatsuki business… tonight is for us." Naruto said, making everyone there smile, because they now knew there was another side to 'Pein'. Now coming upon the restaurant that they had chosen, Naruto and Konan took the lead and, upon seeing Naruto, the manager of the restaurant had let them in for no charge and gave them a booth at the far side of the establishment. Content to wait for their food to be brought, the four engaged in some small talk to pass the time.

"So, Konan, I have to admit, I don't know as much about you as I should." Sakura said.

"Well, I was born and raised here, in Ame. My parents were killed during the Second Great World War and sometime after, I met Yahiko and Nagato. We formed our own little group and we helped each other out. About a month later, we met the Sannin, during their battle with Hanzo. After we witnessed that epic battle, we confronted them and one of them stayed back to take care of us… that person was Jiraiya. He stayed with us and helped us get by, though he refused to teach us Ninjutsu… until the day we found out Nagato had the Rinnegan."

"How did you find out?"

"An Iwagakure Chuunin had attacked Yahiko and went to kill him, but Nagato had used his Rinnegan in a fit of rage and killed the Chuunin. Afterwards, Jiraiya-sensei had taught us everything we needed to know about being Shinobi. Sometime after sensei left us, Yahiko had told us of his dream of peace for Ame, and his ideals had attracted others to his cause. That was the start of the original Akatsuki. Yahiko had assumed command and had led us faithfully until the day…" At that point, Konan had reached over to Naruto and took his hand, to which he squeezed comfortingly. "Until the day Yahiko died."

"Say no more… Naruto-kun has told me about how Yahiko died, so I already know."

"But what about your Shikigami no Mai (Dance of the Formula Paper)?" Sasuke asked.

"That actually came about because of my origami skills. I figured out one day that I could use my origami to accentuate my Ninjutsu. Plus, it keeps me young, since I can basically turn myself into paper."

"How young are we talking about here?"

"My human age would place me in my early thirties, but I'm, in all actuality, barely 17. That's the advantage of having my particular skillset."

"Even I didn't know that…" Naruto remarked.

"It's because I never told you, Naruto. I didn't know how you'd react knowing I'm years younger than I seem to be."

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"If we go back three years, that's all you did." Sasuke said.

"Urusai, teme…"

"Dobe."

"Oh, here we go again…" Sakura sighed out, and making Konan smile at the two's antics. Soon enough, though, their food had been brought and they had began to dig in.

They ate their food while still carrying on a good conversation, and the time had come that the four had to part ways, because, let's face it, what happens after a dinner date is best when it happens in pairs. Sasuke and Sakura had walked off to the walls surrounding Ame, and Naruto and Konan had opted to spend the rest of their time out on the town. Their venture had ended up with them on a boat just off the shore of Ame. Thankfully, the waters were calm; nary a wave could be seen. Naruto was laying on the floor of the boat, with Konan laying on his chest, her head just below his chin, both looking up at the clear night sky. It was calming to them both, just being in each other's presence, in each other's arms. Suddenly, it hit Konan, the thing that Naruto had that Yahiko didn't. Naruto actually cared for her. Yahiko, he did care, but he put the Akatsuki before her… Naruto would drop the Akatsuki if it meant that he could be with her. She suddenly felt just one emotion at that moment: happiness. She was happy that Naruto would drop everything, even his plight for peace, just for her. And as much as she wanted to remember Yahiko, he was dead, and she had someone in her presence right now, that had been betrayed, spat on, stepped on, hit, stabbed and everything else in between, and she wanted to make him feel what true love was, so…

"Naruto-kun…" Konan said, getting a low 'hmm' from Naruto, a signal that he was almost asleep. "I have an answer for you."

Now shaking the cobweb out of his head, Naruto let Konan up so she could look him straight in the eyes. Cerulean blue met amber, and both people there blushed upon seeing the love they both held for each other. That being said, Naruto knew Konan's answer even before she said it.

"I… I love you so much, Uzumaki Naruto. And my official answer is yes. I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You took the words straight out of my mouth."

Naruto found himself leaning in, and Konan found herself leaning in also. Both parties there held their breath in anticipation, and, finally, their lips met in a kiss that sent electricity through their bodies. At first contact, it was soft and tender. But as the kiss continued, Naruto found that Konan was getting more and more aggressive, and two could play at that game, he reasoned.

He gently bit at Konan's lower lip, and she opened her mouth, letting Naruto in. His tongue and hers met in a fierce battle for dominance, but Naruto had come out the victor, but not before Konan pushed him onto his back, straddled him and continued the fierce make-out session. Naruto's hands had roamed to Konan's back and he had began to work on untying her corset, and Konan had to agree: it was getting way too hot for the clothes they had on. Naruto had worked her corset off and Konan had slipped off his jacket and the vest, then both went back to their lip lock.

Again, Naruto's hands roamed around her body, making Konan moan into their kiss every time Naruto hit just the right spots, but eventually, his hands had stopped at her ass. Now, at this point, they both looked like a hot mess, but they didn't care. That was telegraphed when Naruto gave Konan's ass a good squeeze, to which Konan responded with a low moan. She broke the kiss and allowed herself some time to breathe.

"Damn… Ko-chan… you're… you're wild."

"Even Yahiko… couldn't handle me…"

"I think I'll fare better."

"You already are."

Naruto had let Konan have her time being dominant, so, he had flipped their positions and he couldn't help but love the look on his new girlfriend's face. It was a mix between surprise and excitement. Konan had taken hold of Naruto's tie and had pulled him back into another make-out. During it, she had worked off his tie and his shirt, to which Naruto had taken her right breasts into his right hand and abandoned her lips for her neck. He could feel himself being driven crazy by Konan's soft moans as he attacked her neck with fervor, then attacked her lips once again. She had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and was also running her fingers through his orange locks, and didn't complain when the top to her dress was pulled down, exposing her breasts to the night air of Ame. Naruto had to take a moment to drink in just how sexy Konan looked right now. There she was, lying below him, letting him have his way, hair messed up, her 34D's exposed for all to see, and a deep blush on her face. She, at least to Naruto, was the very definition of an angel, and he was glad that she would be his from this night forward.

"Perfection…" Was all Naruto got to say before Konan had flipped their positions like he did. That night, if a person were to sail past their general location, they would hear the many shameless moans coming from their 'Tenshi', the sound of flesh hitting flesh, Konan's many cries of approval, and, above all else:

"Naruto-kuuun~!" Yelled Konan to the high heavens as she finally hit her high and collapsed on top of her lover and superior. Naruto had pulled out and reached for the blanket that was inside the boat with them and draped it over both of their naked forms. He hugged Konan tightly, as if afraid to lose her, and she caught this.

"Naruto-kun… others may have… abandoned and betrayed you… but I'll stay by your side… what we did tonight marks me as yours and yours only. Even if the Akatsuki should collapse, I'll stay by your side as your second-in-command and your lover. I love you, Naruto-kun…"

"And I love you, Ko-chan."

Their peace being said, the two lovers had fallen asleep a few minutes later in each other's arms, a content smile on both their faces, especially Konan's. Both knew they had found true love in each other and they would be damned if they were going to be torn from each other. Uzumaki Naruto and Konan, the God and his Angel, both slept peacefully under the starry skies with nary a care in the world… just the way they wanted it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kami

One thing was at the forefront of his mind: win. That one thought had always run through his mind, and this fight was no different. Sasuke quickly brought down his Kusanagi, and the person he was fighting had made the move he was hoping for. The person had tried to block his Kusanagi with a Kunai, resulting in said sword to phase through the kunai. The person in question, however, was quick enough to back out of the way just in time to dodge the swipe, but got batted away by the kick Sasuke had sent into their head. Stabbing his Kusanagi into the ground, Sasuke weaved through the seven handseals necessary and landed on the tiger seal.

'_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)'_ Our Uchiha thought, expelling a huge fireball out of his mouth, in the direction of his opponent, who weaved through their own five handseals and spit out a line of water that erupted into a huge wall of water.

"Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall), huh? A good counter." Commented Sasuke as he withdrew some shuriken that had some steel wire tied to them, but the wire was so thin that only the most astute eyes could see it. Throwing the shuriken, and directing a few to hit his opponent, so as they wouldn't be wise to his plan. As expected, the person blocked the shuriken and they dropped to the ground, seemingly harmless… they weren't. Sasuke went through the four handseals, again landing on the tiger seal.

'_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)_.' And at Sasuke's thought, the wires had been lit alight with his Katon Jutsu and immediately engulfed the person he was fighting. He had thought himself victorious then and there, but the flames… started to spiral? Yes, the flames had spiraled down into a central point that once was a sphere of blue Chakra. In his haste, Sasuke had forgotten about the Rasengan, and had now given his opponent a free upgrade to the technique. Sasuke's opponent dashed forward at speeds matching Lee without weights and he knew that he wouldn't have time to dodge, at the speed his opponent was going, so, his Mangekyou sprang to life and his Susnao'o was awakened. The Uchiha hoped that his base Susano'o was enough to block the upgraded S-Rank Ninjutsu, and left his fate up for the Gods to decide. An explosion rocked the area, and there our Uchiha stood, a hole burnt through his Susano'o and his opponent's right hand hovering just over his heart. It was only an instant, but he saw it clearly… his opponent had replaced the flames with… Boil Release? Yes, it was Boil Release, it had to be… but it had burned through his Susano'o! The ultimate defense of the Uchiha clan had been melted like butter… he just couldn't fathom it. A sweet giggle brought Sasuke out of his reverie and he turned his attention to his opponent… who also was his girlfriend. Sakura had just won probably the biggest fight of her life, against the Uchiha Prodigy no less.

"Well… looks like Naruto was right in bringing you with him, Sakura-chan… you've won your spot on the Akatsuki."

"Then, which of the new Rings am I gonna get?"

"Hmm… Naruto gave me this one, which ironically, will be a perfect match for you."

The Ring Sakura had gotten from Sasuke had made her smile for two reasons: one, it was the final piece she needed to become an official Akatsuki member, and two, she remembered back to one day, while they were still Konoha Shinobi, she had dragged Naruto off to do some shopping and she had seen a ring she wanted, but didn't have enough money, much to her own chagrin. Apparantly, Naruto had remembered that day and had ordered a Ring that would fit her perfectly. The Kanji on the ring read 'Sakura". She would have said 'thank you' next, had she not seen Sasuke kneel down on one of his knees. Immediately then she knew what was going on.

"Naruto told me about that day you wanted a ring like this, but couldn't get it. To be honest, he helped me get this… cost us a pretty penny, but it's well worth it… Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

"S-Sa… Sasuke-kun… I… YES!"

And as soon as Sasuke had risen, he found himself on the receiving end of one of the biggest kisses he had ever gotten from Sakura, and had returned it in kind. Truly, both of them were happy, happier than they've ever been. But, the contrast was evident with Naruto, who was currently looking over his Village, as always.

"You mean to tell me there's another stage to the Rinnegan? How is this possible?" Our Blonde Kage asked to seemingly no one.

"Hai. That one fact seemed to slip my mind during our last conversation. I apologize." Said the person, rather the spirit, standing behind him.

"The almighty Rikudou Sennin forgot about his own eyes? Not everyday someone can say they heard that come from the source… in all seriousness, though, what do I have to do to awaken the final stage to the Rinnegan?"

"The Kamishini Rinnegan (God Killing Samsara Eye) was my personal variation of the Rinnegan. I named it Kamishini because during my confrontation with the Juubi, it was only my eyes that allowed me to fight it on equal terms. And as to how you unlock it? Well… Naruto, you won't like it."

"Same as attaining the Mangekyou?"

"No… you have to either kill or feel the emotion of the death… of one of your family."

"And considering I have no living blood relatives except for Karin and Tsunade, and also considering I have no relations with either… looks like the Kamishini Rinnegan is beyond my reach."

"So you would actually do it?"

"Of course not. I considered the means to obtain the Mangekyou barbaric, so why would I make an exception for this?"

"Good point… though, I must say, you're doing pretty good so far with what you have. You've given the world pause and Konoha is on the fence. Plus, you've created a sixth Nation. Pretty good for your first four months."

"I've taken up your will. Plus, it was the will of my now deceased godfather. This task has fallen to me to accomplish and I will do so."

"At any cost?"

"Hai… at any cost."

"Then you have conviction. Very good. Now, my Chakra is low… let me back into your body so I can replenish."

"Of course."

The first Sage then put a hand on one of Naruto's shoulders, then got melded back into said person's body just as Konan walked in.

"Naruto-kun, the two envoys from Suna and Konoha are here to negotiate the details of this years' Chuunin exams." Spoke the Angel of Akatsuki.

"Send them in, please."

Nodding, Konan walked out and a few minutes later, the Konoha and Suna representatives walked in.

"Been awhile, hasn't it, Shikamaru?" Asked Naruto as he turned to greet his guests.

"That it has, Naruto… I see you're keeping your Village in working order." Spoke Shikamaru after shaking Naruto's hand.

"I wouldn't be a good Kage otherwise… and how are you today, Temari?"

"As good as I can be, considering I woke up to paperwork and was then sent here for negotiations for the Chuunin exams."

"Heh… I'll agree that paperwork is indeed irksome. Now, come, let us begin."

"Hai… Tsunade-sama has put forward the notion that this year's Chuunin exams should be held here in Ame." Shikamaru said.

"Gaara has also put forward that notion. And from the envoys from Kiri, Kumo and Iwa, they concur. So, will you agree to this, Naruto?" Temari asked.

"Hai. I agree to this. I must say that it will be an honor for the Chuunin exams to be held in my Nation."

"Then we'll need to organize the proper amenities for the Nations that will be participating."

"Which are?"

"As it stands: Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Oto and of course Ame." Shikamaru answered.

"I'll arrange for our finest hotels to be prepared for the day. Speaking of which, what's the timetable?"

"A few more months at least, considering all of the paperwork all of the other Kages are going through… plus the added stress that's been put on Tsunade-sama since the little spy fiasco."

Growling lowly, Naruto turned to Temari and said: "Please, give us a few moments privacy."

Nodding rather hesitantly, Temari shared a look with Shikamaru before stepping out. Waiting for Temari to be completely out of the room, Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he turned around to stare at his Village.

"Do you know what it's like to have a thousand or more lives riding on your very whims, Shikamaru?"

"Can't say that I do… enlighten me."

"Most people would call it power. The power to rule over man, the power to wage wars, the power to shape the very earth… that's not true power."

"What is, then?"

Naruto then closed his eyes and smirked just as the rain intensified. Turning around, the once cerulean blue eyes Shikamaru had been staring in to was now replaced by the familiar ripple pattern of the Rinnegan. And at that one moment, a streak of lightning had crashed behind Naruto, the light radiating from it illuminating Naruto and pronouncing his smirk and the Rinnegan, which had… black in the center? Yes, this Rinnegan was different in the fact that the entire center was black and Naruto's pupil had turned white. Shikamaru,at the sight of this new Rinnegan, was, for one of the only times in his life, truly, completely, utterly and totally… scared. The feeling he got from this one image terrified him to his core. The feeling was one of hopelessness, of insignificance… of pain.

"It's the illusion of having power that is the real power, Shikamaru."

"The illusion…"

"That's right. The Kages, and even the Daimyos, think they have power. The Kages only have power because of two things: one, they are elected by a popular vote, a vote from the Jounin of their Village and a recommendation from their Daimyo… the second reason that the Kages, and Shinobi in general have any power… is because of the Rikudou Sennin. Had he not come around and taught his lessons on Ninshu, Chakra wouldn't have been discovered… and Shinobi wouldn't exist as they are in today's time."

"I already know this… what's your point?"

"My point is, Shikamaru, that we are only as what Kami wants us to be. That's why I say that the illusion of having power is the real power… because I am Kami. I am Order. I am Truth. I am Pein."

"… Stop taking drugs, Naruto. They'll fuck up your brain."

"Heh… you don't believe me?"

"Not for one second."

"Then… kneel."

"I won't. Not to you or—wha?"

Shikamaru found himself kneeling against his will. First, he took one knee, then he was down to both, then he found himself bowing down with his nose just inches from the concrete floor.

"As you can see, Shikamaru… I have control over everything. I am the Second Sage of the Six Paths. I am a God in human form. What I wish becomes a reality." Naruto stopped himself and waived a hand over the skyline of Ame, and in just a few short seconds, the rain stopped, the clouds cleared and the sun had started shining.

"Why… why are you telling me this…?"

"So you can go back and tell Senju Tsunade that the Chuunin Exams will not ease the tension between us and Konoha… so you can tell her that I will not stand for any other spy attempts… so that she will know that she has made an enemy of Kami… an enemy she will regret making sometime soon, I assure you."

"War…?"

"No… not war. Suffering. Complete and total suffering. Senju Tsunade will come to know pain, she will accept pain, she will feel pain… and when she understands what true pain is, then and _only_ then will she be remotely an equal to me. Until then, she's just like the one I knew as Tobi. Arrogant, delusional, idealistic… pathetic. Until she knows pain, I will know nothing but utter disgust for her."

"You… have fallen far, Naruto."

"That's what Neji said just before he tried to kill me. Don't make his mistake, Shikamaru. You're one of my oldest friends and I wish no harm to come upon you."

"Then why…?"

"Why did I make you kneel? So you could experience for yourself the power that I alone command. Honestly, would you want to face someone on the battlefield that can do what I just made you do?"

"Realistically, no… I see your point… but, can you let me up?"

"Sure."

Now being released from the oppressive feeling, Shikamaru stood up to face Naruto, only for Naruto to turn around again and stare over Ame just as the rain started up again. "You've talked enough, Shikamaru. Go, and report back to Senju."

"And tell her about everything that happened here?"

"Every last detail, exactly as I said it."

"H-Hai… Naruto… despite what's happened, both here and in the past… just remember that I'm still your friend."

"I feel the same way, Shikamaru… now, please… I wish to be alone for now. Tell Konan that as well."

"Hai… goodbye, Naruto…"

Once Shikamaru was gone, the spirit of the Rikudou Sennin had exited Naruto's body and stood beside him, arms crossed and staring out over Ame like him.

"I never knew you had that side of you…" Naruto said.

"Hai… it took more of my Chakra than I thought it would, but the possession was successful and I think that Nara kid got the message… and so will that Senju woman once he returns to Konoha."

"he possession took up your Chakra because you imposed your will on him using what I'm guessing was a downplayed version of the Kamishini Rinnegan."

"That's right. I was able to muster enough of my Chakra to bring back my Kamishini Rinnegan and use it through you temporarily. You've just used two of its powers through me."

"The ability to impose my will on others and the ability to control everything within a certain distance of me?"

"Correct on both counts. Once you eventually get the Kamishini Rinnegan, I can already tell that you'll have better mastery of it than I did."

"But… people regarded you as a God…"

"And now you will be my second coming… you will be a God on earth, just like I was. You will be able to do anything you can ever imagine with just your eyes. You will truly be Kami, Naruto… and you'll have to become nothing less to change this world."

And how do you know all of this?"

"I'm a God, Naruto…"

"True."

All throughout this exchange, plus Naruto's conversation with Shikamaru, Hinata had been sitting on top of the roof to the balcony listening in. What she was trying to do was obvious: eavesdrop on Naruto's most private meetings… but what she was now hearing was an earful for her… the original Rikudou Sennin alive through the form of a spirit? And he was using Naruto as a host? And he could possess Naruto at a moment's notice? And something about Neji's last words didn't sit right with her… she felt as if something was missing. Then:

"So, how's Neji working out as one of your Paths?" The Sage asked.

"Surprisingly well. His body was at first resisting my attempts to control it, but I eventually got it to accept my Chakra. Neji was trying to put up a fight even in death… that's a Hyuuga for you. Strong until the end."

"He died trying to do what he thought best, you know."

"And his definition of best was trying to assassinate me?"

"You told him Hinata was dead, only for her to walk in at the most inopportune time… of course he'd be pissed enough to try and kill you."

That was it. Hinata had finally gotten the truth straight from the source of it all… and she wasn't happy about it at all. Slowly getting up from her kneeled position, and looking at Naruto's position through her Byakugan, she knew she only had one shot at it… one shot to end it all. But, could she do it? Hell yes. She took a short leap off of the balcony and twisted herself so her first two fingers would be jammed right between Naruto's eyes. But when Naruto had come within her visual range, she was surprised to see his right hand pointed right at her, then she heard the two words she thought she'd never hear again:

"Shinra Tensei."

The Shinra Tensei Naruto had released hit Hinata with the force of 300 Tsunade Super Punches, directly to the chest. Most of her ribs had been broken, a lung collapsed, and many other internal injuries was the result of the very first Shinra Tensei Naruto had ever released in the time he had gotten the Rinnegan. Hinata had been sent flying backwards wuite a ways before she was beign drawn back towards Naruto thanks to him using Bansho Ten'in. Ending up in a tight chokehold courtesy of Naruto, Hinata found herself being dangled quite a ways above solid ground, as Naruto had walked to the very edge of the overhanging statue.

Having been alerted to trouble by the thunderous sound that was Naruto's Shinra Tensei, the entirety of Akatsuki had all shown up at the same time and was all standing inside the building, with Naruto and Hinata being the only two standing outside in the rain. Naruto's gaze pierced straight through Hinata, who was just about to pass out, but was instantly rejuvenated thanks to the glare Naruto gave her.

"So, yet another one betrays us… and this betrayal will have the same result as the last, it seems." Naruto spoke with a voice filled with nothing more than authority and power.

"G-Go ahead… do (cough) do it." Was Hinata's labored reply.

Growling like he did with Shikamaru, Naruto glanced over his shoulder to Sakura, who shook her head, then to Konan, who nodded her head. He then glanced over to Sasuke, who, surprisingly, shook his head.

Turning his attention back to Hinata, Naruto spoke. "No… there's already been enough death. Hyuuga Hinata, I hereby take your Chakra away and I sentence you to life imprisonment in the Hozuki-jo (Demon Lantern Castle)… the Blood Prison."

Naruto then threw Hinata unceremoniously back into the Akatsuki Tower, where Sasuke was weaving through a few handsigns… the same handsigns Naruto was flashing through. Kisame stepped in, picked Hinata up by the collar of her shirt and slammed her chest first into the far wall, then turned her around while using a kunai to slice open the front of her shirt, exposing her well-toned and flat stomach. Keeping Hinata held up, Kisame smiled his sick smile as Sasuke stepped to the Hyuuga first and placed his left hand on her stomach and his right hand on her head. Naruto stepped uo next and placed his right hand over her heart and his left on top of her head, like Sasuke did.

Hinata's Byakugan had activated without her consent and Sasuke's Sharingan blazed in his eyes, while Naruto's Rinnegan glowed a faint gray color just as pure Chakra surrounded all three of the Doujutsu users. Slowly, but surely, Hinata's Chakra shroud started to dissipate little by little, until there was just a small cloud of it left, centered around her heart. Only a very few of the Akatsuki there knew what was happening, but those who didn't got the name of the Jutsu when Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison:

"Fuuinjutsu: Densetsu no Chakra Fuuin! (Sealing Technique: Legendary Chakra Seal)"

The last cloud of Chakra disappeared from Hinata's body… and so did her Byakugan. Once the process was complete, Naruto and Sasuke removed their hands and Kisame let the Hyuuga clatter to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke's white and purple chakra shrouds respectively disappeared and they both cut Chakra flow to their eyes, knowing they didn't need their Doujutsu in Hinata's presence any longer.

"W-What… what just happened?" Asked Sakura.

"They just took away all of Hinata's Chakra. She's not a Shinobi anymore." Suigetsu replied nonchalantly.

"_All_ of her Chakra? How?"

"The Legendary Chakra Seal is one of those scary types of Fuuinjutsu that not only seals the target's Chakra… it literally sucks the target dry of their Chakra and distributes it equally between the casters. That being said, it usually requires two or more practitioners in order to be used to its full capacity. But that's not the kicker… no matter if the person survives the extraction process, there's no way in Hell that the target can get their Chakra back. By any means."

"Because their Chakra has now been added to the practitioners… in this case, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun now have Hinata's Chakra circulating within them?"

"Correction. It's no longer Hinata's Chakra. It's Naruto and Sasuke's Chakra now. And like I said before, Hinata can't, under any circumstances get her Chakra back."

"Why not?"

"Because this is one of the only known Jutsu that permanently takes away Chakra. You saw what Naruto and Sasuke did with their hands, right?" After a positive nod from Sakura, Suigetsu continued. "That wasn't because they wanted to get a quick feel in on her… they were targeting her Keirakukei (Chakra Pathway System) directly. The Chakra that they stole, the leeched directly from the source."

"In other words… her Chakra Pathway System has been… dried up, in a way?"

"To sum it up, yes. Her Keirakukei is like a plant that has been completely starved of water: dry, shriveled, parched… whichever words you want to use for it. Even if someone were to try and implant Chakra directly into Hinata's Keirakukei, it would do no good."

"Because her Keirakukei is dead." Sasuke finished.

"Precisely."

"When should we send this Hyuuga bitch to the Hozuki-jo, Naruto?" Asked our Uchiha while turning to face his Leader.

"Immediately. Suigetsu, Juugo… you two oversee the transfer." Answered Naruto before getting two affirmative 'Hais' from both Suigetsu and Juugo. Juugo then picked up the corpse-like body of Hinata and started for the exit.

"Goddamn shame, that… she wasn't that bad looking." Suigetsu remarked before following his partner out.

"Everyone else, back to your posts. Finish your shifts." Naruto commanded, making all of the Akatsuki, save for Konan, disappear.

"Hinata was one of my most treasured friends, Konan… it killed me inside to so that."

"You told me how close you two had become in the past, Naruto-kun… just keep in mind that this was for the good of the world."

"I know… I guess it's still kinda hard to go against my former friends like this."

"But now the last of the traitors has been weeded out."

"I know, which takes some pressure off of me… but, still… I have to unite the world."

"You will, Naruto-kun."

Naruto then wrapped his arms around Konan's waist. "I know… with an Angel by my side, how can I lose?"

"And with Kami on our side… how can we lose?"

Naruto laughed lightly at his girlfriend's remark and quickly brought her in for a kiss, to which she eagerly accepted.

**(Iwagakure: Onoki's Office: Midnight that night)**

We find Onoki slowly floating about his office, as if in contemplation.

'_This alliance with Ame is just for show, and I'm sure that Naruto knows this… but, what if I break it and he makes good on his threat? No, he wouldn't do that… he'd have Konoha to deal with, along with the rest of the Shinobi Nations because he's the one initiating war in that case. No, Naruto's too smart for that. But… I HAVE to find a good way to break this alliance without there being any… severe repercussions.'_ Thought the aged Kage in silent contemplation, until…

"My, my… do you do this often, Onoki-san?" Came a shirll voice from the corner of his office.

"Who's there?!"

"An… interested party, Onoki-san. I know how much of a thorn Ame and that Uzumaki brat is in your side… I have come to offer you a way out of the predicament you now find yourself ensnared in."

"And… just who are you?"

A man with a maroon colored cloak and circular glasses then stepped out of the shadows, making Onoki do a double take upon the person's appearance.

"You may call me Yakushi Kabuto…"

**AN: So, here you go, people. Chapter 5, for your liking! Review and tell me what you think about this chapter and the story so far, please! And, sorry if it took a while, but I wanted this chapter to be top notch for all of my fans! ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's Chapter 6 for your enjoyment, people! Recently, one of my good friends, WhiteAngelDragon, has started writing his very first fanfiction and has graciously included me in on the writing process. To date, it's only gotten upwards of 30 views. Now, he could use a few extra views, so could you pop by his profile and give him the boost he needs? After all, views and reviews are the life blood of all fanfiction writers.**

Chapter 6: The War

**(Tetsu no Kuni: Three Months Later)**

Naruto, at this point, was absolutely livid. Learning of Kabuto handing over an entire Edo Tensei army to Onoki three months prior had set off alarms for all of the Kages, not just Naruto, who was taking it the worst by far, considering what his goal is. Now, sitting in his seat beside Gaara and Mei at the latest Kage Summit, he had to hold his tongue just to hear Onoki's bullshit.

"Is it not favorable for a Hidden Village to try and increase their power no matter the cost? Gaara-dono, would you have not taken this offer had it been offered to you? Or you, Tsunade-dono?" Onoki said, trying to make himself seem justified.

"No, Onoki-dono, I would not have. Using dead Shinobi as your personal army is one thing that we cannot allow, no matter the circumstances or benefits." Spoke Gaara.

"And you cavorting about with a wanted Nuke-nin as an ally doesn't help you in the least bit, Onoki-dono." Ay said.

"Add to the fact that said Nuke-nin is in all of our Bingo Books, I'd say that Onoki-dono is lenient towards the undesirables of the world." Naruto finally spoke.

"Oh, the irony around your statement, Naruto-dono…" Onoki said, almost forcing himself to use the correct honorific.

"Do not mistake me; the Akatsuki _was_ made up of Nuke-nin from around the world, but no longer. Need I enumerate my goal once more?"

"Then, what's the difference between letting the Akatsuki get away with it and letting me get away with it?"

"The difference is, Onoki-dono, that Naruto-dono has turned the Akatsuki completely around and is actually working to try to make the world a peaceful place. You, however, have made a deal that only strengthens Iwa with no afterthought of using our own dead Shinobi against us. It seems to me that you only care for Iwa's needs, and not the needs of the world as a whole." Mei spoke.

"I call for a vote on this matter. Should Onoki-dono dissolve his Edo Tensei army and hand in Yakushi Kabuto for proper punishment?" Asked Naruto to the rest of the Kages.

"Aye." Gaara said.

"Aye." Mei said.

"I say yes, of course." Naruto spoke.

"Aye." Ay spoke.

"Nay." Tsunade said, surprising everyone there, but only succeeded in angering Naruto further.

"Why do you say such, Tsunade-dono?" Gaara asked after leaning back a bit in his chair.

"Because I agree with Onoki. There's absolutely no difference between what Naruto has done with the Akatsuki and what Onoki has done with Kabuto."

"I, for one, have no undead army." Naruto defended.

"You have four undead bodies under your control as your Paths, and all are from Konoha. Those four alone are an army."

"And I would have added Hinata to my Paths, had I not been merciful that day."

"That's another thing. Hiashi wants your head, Naruto. For what you did to both Neji and Hinata."

"They both tried to assassinate me and I reacted accordingly. Need I remind you that Neji was under your orders to spy on Ame, Senju? And he attacked me as a Konoha-nin? Rightfully, I should have declared war then and there, but, again, I was merciful. I am completely justified in what I am doing, Senju. If anyone should be punished, it should be both you and Onoki. Regardless, the majority vote stands. Onoki, you are to dissolve your Edo Tensei army and hand over Yakushi Kabuto."

"My, my, you really want me dead, don't you… Naruto-kun?" Came the sick voice of Kabuto who leisurely walked into the room and stood behind Onoki, to his right.

"I think you already know my answer, Namikaze. I refuse. And I'm breaking our alliance with Ame this day." Stated Onoki with a smirk.

"Sorry, Naruto… but I support Onoki on this." Tsunade said.

Looking from Onoki to Tsunade, then finally to Gaara, Naruto took a deep breath when Gaara slowly nodded. Turning his attention to Mei, she nodded also. Now slowly letting out the held breath, Naruto spoke.

"Alright… it seems that negotiations have failed completely and utterly. Onoki, you refuse to bend to the majority vote and Senju, you back the warmonger. All I have to say is this: if you two want a war, I'll give you one. I'll give you a war you won't believe. I will come down on the both of you with such a righteous fury that Kami herself will be unable to stop me."

"Bring it on, then, Namikaze. I look forward to settling this once and for all. Gaara, Terumi, I'll deal with you two as well. I fear not this war, for I am prepared." Onoki stated boldly.

"You'll have to deal with Kumo as well, then, Onoki. Kumo is now allied with Ame and will support them in this war." Ay said, finally standing, along with Naruto.

"I think this meeting is adjourned. Onoki, Senju… I'll be seeing you two very shortly. You can count on this." Our blonde Akatsuki Leader said as he turned to leave, Sasuke and Sakura flanking him as he walked out.

"I think Zetsu got all of that, Naruto-kun." Spoke Sakura.

"I know he did. He's already relayed the information to Kisame, and he's readying the army as we speak." Naruto responded, keeping his eyes forward.

"Please tell me our first target is Konoha." Sasuke said.

"It is, Sasuke… Konoha's at the top of my list."

"Very good. I have a few people left there that'll pay for what they did to Itachi…"

"You'll have your revenge, this I promise you. Now, both of you hold on to me."

Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulders, both Sasuke and Sakura were in for a wild rise as Naruto had activated a Jikukan Ninjutsu (Space-Time Ninjutsu) and had gotten back to Akatsuki Tower in just a flash.

"W-What the hell…?" Began Sakura.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu… my dad's legacy."

"That, on top of the Rinnegan? Naruto-kun… you're dangerous."

"I know… I'm painfully aware of that, yet I must be dangerous in order for my mandate to become reality."

**(With Onoki and Tsunade: Outside Tetsu's Border)**

"Don't worry yourself over this, Tsunade. My Edo Tensei Army will most definitely lead us to victory over the Namikaze brat." Spoke Onoki as he was floating next to Tsunade.

"Uzumaki… he's still an Uzumaki. He never took Minato's name." Spoke our Senju princess mournfully.

"No matter. Uzumaki, Namikaze… he'll only know defeat in this war."

"Don't be so sure, Onoki… the things I have seen Naruto do, even without the Rinnegan…"

"You must not let your Shinobi see this side of you, Tsunade. They need a leader with conviction. Whatever Naruto was to you before the Rinnegan, that side of him is long dead. He is the second Pein now."

"I know… but… dammit, I miss my godson." At this point, she had turned away from the aged Tsuchikage to hide her coming tears, only to turn right into Gaara.

"Excuse me, Tsunade." Said Gaara rather forcefully as he continued on his way.

"Hai… sorry, Gaara…"

Turning on his heel, he fully faced Tsunade and the look he sent her froze her blood.

"No, you're not. Not yet, at least. You weren't sorry when you sent in a team to spy on Naruto, one of which tried to assassinate him. You weren't sorry when you put him in your Bingo Book despite him being the Shodaime Amekage, and you definitely weren't sorry when you sided against him back there. No, don't say to me that you're sorry when you don't even mean it. Naruto's like a brother to me and I will follow him to the gates of Hell and back. And you, his godmother, seem content on making things worse for him when he's only trying to make this world a better place for us all. You place the good of Konoha before the good of the world, you think of yourself before Naruto and you would doom this world to the endless cycle of hatred that has already consumed it."

"No, I—"

"Shut up."

Those two simple words followed by a spike of killing intent floored not only Tsunade, but Onoki as well. But what came next…

"You haven't seen the world like Naruto and I have. You never had to fight every day just to survive. You were born to Konoha's Senju clan, you had a life, you had a family… while I also had a family, but said family hated me to my core. My own father ordered my execution and I killed my own uncle because I was hated so. Naruto, he had no one. Every single day he was beaten, spat on and called the most wicked of names just because of what he held inside of him, and what he still bears. No, you do not know what it feels like to be utterly despised because of something outside of your control. I detest you, Tsunade. Ever since the day we voted Naruto and Ame into the Shinobi Nations, you have shown yourself to be nothing more than an opportunistic harlot that will ruin the world if left unchecked. Like Naruto said, we will be seeing each other soon. You can be certain of that."

With those words said, Gaara turned on his heel and began walking away, leaving Tsunade feeling worse than she was previously was.

"Don't let that boy's words affect you, Tsunade. He's just as ignorant as Naruto is, if not more so. We will end up the victors in this war and our two Nations will prosper afterwards."

"No… Onoki, you know as well as I… Naruto can't be beaten."

"I'll believe that when his katana is at my throat. Now come, we have a war to win here."

**(Three days later: Amegakure)**

There, standing before Naruto and Gaara, was their combined army that was about 50,000 strong: 30,000 soldiers were Naruto's alone and the last 20,000 were Gaara's. Flanking Naruto was Sasuke and Sakura, and flanking Gaara was Kankuro and Temari, who had a conflicted look on her face. Seeing this, Naruto sighed, knowing why she was conflicted.

"Temari, you must steel yourself for what must be done. Shikamaru's our enemy now, and he should be treated as such. When we do eventually get to Konoha, he will give his life to protect it and Tsunade. You must be prepared for the worst."

"He's right, Temari. If Shikamaru doesn't join us or surrender, he's a liability." Spoke Gaara.

"I-I know… but… it's not easy…" Finally spoke Temari after some silent contemplation.

Gaara was about to question what she had just said, but Naruto intervened. "Say no more, Temari… I know you and Shikamaru were close friends, but that time has passed. We're at war and we're going after Konoha this day. You must stifle these lingering feelings and harden yourself once more."

"I-I know, Naruto. And I'll try…"

"Please do, Temari… we need you focused on this war."

"On another note, this is quite the army we have, Naruto." Interjected Gaara.

"Quite so, Gaara. And this is just the troops we have on hand. If we combined the troops we already have on the frontlines, Kiri's troops and Kumo's troops, we'd have well over 100,000 troops, plus an estimated 25,000 reserve troops in total. Quite the army, indeed."

"And we have the Akatsuki on our side… we will surely win this war."

After Gaara had finished speaking, Sasuke stepped in.

"Naruto, looks like your order finally came through… your custom-made Akatsuki cloak has finally finished."

"So, the old man finally got his ass into gear… good." Spoke our Akatsuki Leader as he turned to address the old man that Sasuke had shown in.

"Pein-sama, I am terribly sorry it took me such a long time to complete your order. I wished for this to be my crown jewel." Spoke the old man

"Think nothing of it. Now, please, showcase it to me."

"Of course." The old man paused to open the case he had brought with him. What he withdrew from said case stunned everyone in the room. "Judging from all of your reactions, I'd say I did a fine job…"

The old man held in his hands a very finely made long-sleeved trench coat. It was coal black, and held a blood red color on the inside fabric and the collar was slightly extended. On both the shoulders sat the trademark red cloud image of the Akatsuki and an image of red flames was drawn on the hem. On the back of the trench coat, written vertically in red, was the Kanji for 'Sage of the Six Paths'.

"You… old man, you did exceptionally well. Are the other features in place?" Asked Naruto after shaking himself out of his reverie.

"Indeed they are, Pein-sama. A chakra channeling steel mesh underlay and a layer of black leather, which can also channel chakra. The storage seals are also in place, should you need them, it's fairly weather resistant, it's durable… everything you wanted in it is there, Pein-sama."

"Very good. Thank you, old man. I'll be sure to call upon you if I need any other work done."

Bowing, the old man picked up the empty case and took his leave of the tower. Naruto, however, took his old cloak off, giving everyone there a look at just what he had on underneath the cloak.

He had on a black short-sleeved muscle shirt, underneath which was a sleeveless steel mesh shirt, a medium gray Konoha-style flak jacket over his shirt, black cargo pants that had a red line going down both legs that melded into a red ring that was around the hems of the pants legs, black steel-toed boots, black knuckle gloves with reinforced knuckles and a steel plate on the backs of the hands, a medium capacity utility belt that was already filled with all the supplies he'd ever need, two hip pouches that were stocked with all the necessary Shinobi supplies, his Amegakure Hitai-ate sat tied to his forehead and two thigh holsters for extra kunai and shuriken. On either side of his belt sat a pair of scrolls that were notched into place, as well as an empty notch on his left side, and a lower back sheathe that had a very finely made kodachi sitting within it. The empty notch was soon put to use as Naruto had taken one of the scrolls off of his belt and unsealed the Sennin no Tsurugi, then promptly put it in said notch and replaced the scroll back onto his belt. Once that was done, he took his new trench coat and slipped it on. Everyone in the room could feel the air shift slightly when Naruto had put on the coat, and they saw the source once he turned around. Gone was the cerulean blue of his eyes, and in its place was the Rinnegan, which seemed to glow with an ethereal light.

"Sasuke…" Spoke Naruto, a slight growl to his voice.

"Yes…?"

"To Konoha."

"With pleasure."

"Kankurou, tell the troops we're ready to depart." Said Gaara after turning to his brother, who saluted, then disappeared, along with Sasuke, who went to tell Ame's troops the same news. Gaara and Temari soon disappeared themselves, leaving Naruto alone with the rest of his Akatsuki. Turning to said people, he ushered only two words:

"Move out."

And so, the full Akatsuki had followed their Leader's orders and disappeared. Naruto, however, stayed back and took in a deep breath before saying:

"So… it has begun."

**(Just outside Konoha: Ten hours later)**

Tsunade had received word from her advanced scouts that Ame's troops were on the move, along with Suna's, and that they were almost to Konoha. Just as Shikaku had suspected, they used Tanzaku-gai as a rally point, there they had rendezvoused with most of Otogakure's Shinobi force, and had begun the proper invasion. Now, here Tsunade was, at the head of Konoha's entire Shinobi force… well, at least the Shinobi who didn't get caught up in the initial invasion, which was about four thousand of her troops, and the rest were holding back Kumo and Kiri on the northeastern front and southeastern front respectively… which left her shorthanded, as only 15,000 of her troops were left, and from the reports, a monster of a combined army was headed her way. All she could do was pray to Kami for a miracle.

Her hopes, however, were dashed when the massive army of Ame and Suna Shinobi appeared on the horizon. There was then a wave of murmurs that went through her army, most about the sheer size of the opposing force, and some about where Naruto and the Akatsuki were. Tsunade had to admit, as well, that she was wondering where Naruto was. She got her answer when he had made his way through his army, along with Gaara, and stood at the head the monster of a force. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Tsunade had thought that her miracle had come when she didn't see the rest of the Akatsuki with him… but the miracle, however, was short-lived, as, one by one, the Akatsuki emerged from the crowd and stood in a straight line behind Naruto. Her skin paled at such a sight, and paled even further when Naruto had held up his hand in a 'come hither' motion, as if saying 'We must talk'. Obliging her godson, Tsunade walked forward, with Shizune, Shikaku and Inoichi flanking her. Naruto walked forward as well, with Sasuke, Sakura and Konan flanking him. Both met up at the very center of the space separating their armies and began last minute negotiations.

"Quite the army you have here, Naruto." Tsunade said, breaking the ice.

"It took time to prepare."

"I'd imagine so… but, one thing that I fail to understand… how did you get Hidan to rejoin the Akatsuki"

"So, you DID notice him… it was quite simple, really. I had found out that Zetsu had disobeyed my orders and had brought him back to Ame and had reconstructed him. When I had found out, I was initially angry at Zetsu because he had defied me, but then I had thought of the advantages of having him on my side should war break out… well, war had indeed broken out, and I have one hell of a fighter on my side."

"So… it was all for the war?"

"Sadly, yes, it was. That being said…"

"That being said…?"

"Senju, I will say this only once: surrender. You have no chance of either winning or surviving this battle."

"You underestimate Konoha's Shinobi, Uzumaki."

"Quite the opposite. You forget that I was, at one point, a Konoha Shinobi. I know your Shinobi's strengths and weaknesses. I know where the weak points in the Village are, and I have made sure my Shinobi have been trained to handle any situation."

"Then you underestimate the Will of Fire."

"And you underestimate the Sage of the Six Paths."

"You are not the Sage. You're a pretender."

"Last chance, Senju."

"I'll only say this once, Uzumaki… fuck you. I will never surrender, and neither will my Shinobi."

"So be it…"

Turning as if he was going to leave, Naruto suddenly whipped back around, socking Tsunade in the face with a very hard right hook that sent her flying back into her army. Shizune tried to go for the kill, but Sakura had capitalized on her ex-mentor's sole focus on Naruto, and had hit her much in the same way Naruto did, but instead Shizune had been sent flying back spine first into about five trees. Shikaku had hightailed it out of the line of fire, and Inoichi had already fallen to Sasuke's sheer speed and ended up with a chokuto through the heart. A deafening war cry from both sides was heard all throughout the battlefield as the two armies finally clashed. This was the first major battle of the war and this was the battle that would decide which side held the advantage. Through the battles buzzing around him, Naruto was weaving his way through Konoha Shinobi in an effort to find Tsunade. He had finally found her battling off a few Ame ANBU who had made it behind the lines. Looking at his target and looking back at the battlefield, Naruto whistled to himself at the amount of distance he had gotten with that punch, which was at least 400 yards. Snapping himself out of his reverie, Naruto jumped into the battle.

"I told you, Senju, you have no chance." Spoke our Akatsuki Leader after stopping a punch that would have destroyed the head of one of his ANBU, who he now addressed. "Go. Your help is not needed here. I'll take care of Senju by myself."

The ANBU squad did as commanded and vacated the area just as Naruto pulled Tsunade in for a quick, but hard knee to the gut, to which the Senju Princess doubled over at Naruto's feet.

"Yes… that's where you belong, Senju. On your knees, kneeling to me. This will be the only reality you shall know after this day."

Tsunade's response was to spit an amount of blood onto Naruto's boots. Growling loudly, he sent a straight heel kick into Tsunade's face that sent her flying through Konoha's walls and into one of the residential districts. A sick smile spread across Naruto's face as he strolled casually through the hole Tsunade had left in the walls while muttering.

"Now… to make her feel pain."

**AN: Well, here it is! Again, please check out WhiteAngelDragon's fic, he needs all the support he can get, as it is his first fic. That being said, go easy on him and give him constructed criticism, if needed. But, as far as The Road to True Peace goes, please, review and tell me what you think so far and what I can improve on. Until next time! ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey, people. Sorry for the long wait. School's been kicking my ass again and one of my classmates, who was a good friend of mine, recently died in a car crash… with that being said, I'm still going through the mourning process, but I'll still try to update in a timely manner. Thanks for your understanding on this matter, and without further adieu… Chapter 7!**

**And for our disclaimers today, we have the one and only Uzumaki Naruto himself!**

**Naruto: I've never done this thing before, ZDR… how do I do this?**

**ZDR: (Sigh) Naruto, for a Kage, you really are slow…**

**Naruto: What was that, teme…?**

**ZDR: I said you're a pleasant person to be around. Now do the goddamned disclaimer already, before I pair you up with Lee!**

**Naruto: You wouldn't dare…**

**ZDR: (Exits the room)**

**Naruto: Wait… ZDR! Wait! Alright, alright! ZDR doesn't own me or anyone from my anime! He does have a few OC's that he owns, though… ZDR! PLEASE, SHOW SOME MERCY MAN!**

Chapter 7: The Burning Leaf

The battle raged on. Everywhere there were bodies strewn about the once beautiful landscape that was Konoha Forest. In its place was a barren wasteland of smoldering ash, fresh corpses and the weapons of fallen enemies and comrades alike. But, still, the battle raged on, neither side wanting to lose any ground. Ame and Suna held the numerical advantage, but Konoha had the home field advantage… which that was about to change very quickly. Gaara, who had been stoic the entire time, finally cracked a smirk before clapping his hands together and muttering:

"Ryuusa Bakuryuu (Quicksand Waterfall Flow)."

Almost instantly, a huge wall of sand erupted from the very middle of the battle lines that were separating both armies. This wall of sand was easily taller than the Hokage's Mansion and had a vast width to it. All Shinobi there were awestruck by this spectacle, but the Suna-nin, however, knew what was coming next. The wall of sand lurched forward and started to curl in on itself as if it were a tsunami. Eventually, it curled all the way in and collapsed down on the unfortunate Konoha-nin that didn't make it out in time. Before anyone could ask what had happened, there was then a mighty cry of:

"SABAKU TAISOU (Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral)!"

What followed was the entire sand covered area collapsed in on itself, sealing the fate of the trapped, dead, or unconscious Shinobi inside. Almost instantly, half of Konoha's army was wiped off the face of the map. Another mighty war cry filled the air as the allied Ame and Suna troops went in for another attack against the battered Konoha-nin. Bloodied and broken as they were, the Konoha-nin stood firm in the face of unstoppable numbers and inescapable odds… and so did their Hokage.

Tsunade was staring down the second Rinnegan user she's ever had to face. That damnable smirk was still spread across his face and his eyes seemed to be lit with the fires of Hell itself, as he stared down the Godaime Hokage, the woman that he once called his Baa-chan, the woman he would have once died for without a second's hesitation, the one he considered family… no longer.

Charging without hesitation at Tsunade once again, his fist was barely intercepted by a Rasengan that was barely bigger than a baseball. Naruto scowled upon seeing the raven hair of his personal apprentice, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru… you dare betray me…?" Muttered our Akatsuki Leader.

"And you dare attack our HOME! Nee-chan, what's changed you so much that you'll mirthlessly attack the place both of us were born and raised in?!"

"A child like you could never understand my reasoning. Now, step aside. Let me fight Senju and I will overlook this little fiasco."

"You'll have to kill me to make me move from this spot."

"NO! Konohamaru, run! You have no chance against him! Get out of here!" Tsunade all but begged the boy.

"Heh… Bet on me losing, Baa-chan. I'll only be five minutes."

"Come, Konohamaru! Let us see if the student has surpassed the master!"

Charging headlong at Naruto, Konohamaru immediately ducked under a roundhouse kick, fell back onto his left hand and sent an upwards heel kick towards his former master. Using the momentum from his missed kick, Naruto came around again with another roundhouse kick that blocked Konohamaru's and also sent him stumbling backwards. Thinking on his feet, Konohamaru used that momentum to his advantage and landed safely thanks to a one handed backwards handspring. Not wanting the momentum of the battle to shift, the Sarutobi focused Chakra to his feet and quickly dashed at his former master and immediately sent a heavy right hook at Naruto's head. Naruto only redirected the punch with his left while bringing his right fist in for a gut punch, to which Konohamaru barely blocked with his left hand. What happened next, Konohamaru didn't expect, and he braced himself as he heard Naruto mutter his two favorite words:

"Shinra Tensei."

What followed was Konohamaru yelling in pain as he was thrown back, spine first into the wall of a house, through said wall, through the entire house, through the wall of another house, and into the living room of said house, which happened to ironically be his old apartment. Literally shaking off the dust, Konohamaru stood up and engaged Naruto once again. Kick after kick, punch after punch, Konohamaru could not, to save his life, land a hit on the Akatsuki Leader. Stopping one of Konohamaru's punches, Naruto then brought him down into a hard right knee, then followed up with smashing his right elbow into the base of the boy's skull, laying him out on the ground as a result.

"Why, Konohamaru…? Why would you betray me?"

"Because… because you represent everything but peace. This attack on Konoha proves it. How… how in Kami's name can you call THIS peace?!"

"You have your sense of justice and I have mine. My justice just happens to be a more direct route than yours. Since you're still a child, I'll lay it out for you: If I can't bring peace to this world, either by diplomacy or force, then I must destroy it and create a new world from the ashes of the old."

At Naruto's response, Konohamaru muttered something under his breath. "What did you just say, Konohamaru?"

"I said that you're a goddamned fake! Ero-Sennin would NEVER approve of you attacking Konoha! He'd NEVER approve of you trying to kill Tsunade! He'd nev-AAARG!" Konohamaru's speech was cut short by two Chakra Receivers being thrust into both his shoulder joints, pinning him to the ground.

"You never knew Jiraiya-sensei like I did… and you dare speak of him as if you knew what his will was! The arrogance of the next generation!"

"Heh… to scared to face the truth… eh, Pein?"

"Do not goad me, boy. I could kill you right now, but I choose not to because I am curious about something… what is your idea of peace? Of justice? Of pain?"

"Where everyone can live long lives without the threat of war or death looming over them constantly… where children can grow up knowing their parents' love. Where the weak are rewarded for their perseverance and the strong are honored for their will. Where love is genuine, not forced or arranged, where people earn their take, where everyone is equal… that, to me is peace."

"That is exactly what I'm fighting for, Konohamaru. I tried negotiation, I tried diplomacy, but a few select people would have none of it, Senju included. So, in order to pave the way for my peace, I must first destroy them, and mete out peace with the rest of the world once this war is over… but you stand in my way… you prove yourself another obstacle I must overcome. Sarutobi Konohamaru, I hereby carry out your execution in the name of the Shodaime Amekage, in the name of Pein and in the name of the Second Rikudou Sennin."

As soon as Naruto had withdrawn his katana, a kunai was thrown at him from somewhere. Turning and slicing the kunai clean in two with his katana, Naruto saw the source: Moegi.

"I won't let you lay another finger of Konohamaru-kun!"

"Reinforcements, huh…?"

"Moegi-chan… no… why are you here?!"

"I'm here to save you, Konohamaru-kun!"

"NO! Save yourself! I'm his current target! He wants me dead, not you! RUN!"

"I refuse to! I'll save you!"

"Goddamn it! Listen to me for once!"

"You really should listen to your boyfriend, Moegi. My quarrel is not with you. It is with Sarutobi and Senju. Run away and I'll forget I ever saw you."

The answer Naruto got was another kunai being thrown. Slicing this one in half just like the other one, Naruto pointed his left hand at Moegi and said:

"Bansho Ten'in!"

Immediately, Moegi found herself being drawn towards Naruto at a rapid pace. Managing to pull off the seals necessary, she let loose a Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) that was brought to bear on Naruto at an even more rapid pace, which made him immediately halt the Bansho Ten'in in favor for a few hand seals of his own.

"Hyoton Hijutsu: Makyou Hyosho! (Ice Release Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)"

At Naruto's words, a single ice mirror materialized from thin air and blocked the incoming fire stream. Being that Naruto intentionally made this mirror out of weaker ice, the mirror melted after blocking said fire. Flying through a few more hand seals, Naruto muttered, after suddenly appearing behind Moegi:

"Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)."

A few dozen ice needles suddenly formed from the water from before, plus a few from the surrounding moisture in the air, and started their flight towards their target. Moegi would have gotten out of the way, but she felt something pierce her stomach. Looking down, she saw the blade of Naruto's katana buried hilt deep into her stomach. Looking up, she also saw the incoming needles, and, with one last labored breath she prepared for her death. All of the needles met their mark, and Moegi stood there, katana through her gut and over a dozen needles sticking out of her body… dead.

Konohamaru could only look on in terror, seeing how Moegi had died in such a gruesome fashion. Only when Naruto literally tore his katana out of her body and let it drop unceremoniously to the ground, did he realize what had happened. At the sound of Moegi's corpse clattering to the ground, all the Sarutobi could do was wail out his pain and loss to the person he once thought of as a big brother.

"This is what loss feels like, Konohamaru… this is what death is. This is what PAIN is." Spoke Naruto to the broken child as another Chakra receiver slipped out of the left sleeve of his trench coat. Sheathing his katana with his right, Naruto then commenced to pulling the spare two Chakra receivers out of Konohamaru's shoulder blades and picked said boy up by the collar of his shirt.

"Become my Asura Path, Konohamaru. Become one with pain. Embrace pain. Know pain."

With those words spoken, Naruto shoved the Chakra receiver into the Sarutobi's heart and looked on as the light left the boy's eyes in favor of the Rinnegan. Now throwing the body aside to let the proper transformations occur, Naruto very quickly reappeared in front of Tsunade, who jumped back in surprise.

"Now it is only me and you, Senju…"

**(Somewhere else within Konoha: Same time)**

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?! Can you not formulate a plan to stop my power?! HUH?!" Yelled one Uchiha Sasuke as he once again landed a kick on Shikamaru, sending the Nara skidding back a ways. Coming to a halt, Shikamaru looked up to see that Sasuke's Raiton infused Kusanagi was quickly approaching his head. Withdrawing Asuma's Chakra Blades, Shikamaru pushed as much Fuuton Chakra he could muster into the blades to counteract Sasuke's Raiton Chakra. Sadly, though, Sasuke's Raiton was more fine-tuned that the opposing Fuuton. Said Wind Release Chakra broke instantly upon contact, yet the Chakra Blades themselves held firm. Soon enough, a few cracks had appeared on the blades until they broke altogether. Thinking quickly, Shikamaru ducked and rolled out of the way of the Kusanagi, gaining a few more feet between him and the Uchiha.

"So much for those Chakra Blades… did your sensei really fight with those? They're weaker than any metal I've ever seen." Taunted Sasuke after propping his Kusanagi onto his shoulder.

"My sensei was a good man!"

"Your sensei was an idiot. He died fighting Hidan of all people."

"Shut up…"

"Not only was your sensei an idiot… he was weak. And do you know why he was weak…?"

"I said… SHUT UP!"

Try as he might, Shikamaru couldn't capture Sasuke with his Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique). Sasuke was just too fast for him. Now face to face with the Nara, Sasuke delivered a crushing knee to the gut, then caught Shikamaru in a one handed chokehold. Smirking triumphantly, our Uchiha brought Shikamaru close enough for a whisper.

"He lacked hatred… as do you, you Nara scum."

Shikamaru tried to resist, but he was frozen. He couldn't move. It was as if the one emotion he had buried had just now resurfaced… fear. He was scared. He was terrified. The sheer amount of terror Sasuke brought out of him was unfathomable. It was as if… he was dreaming. Slowly, the background shifted and contorted until it broke apart, revealing a pitch black background. Gone was Sasuke, and only Shikamaru was standing in this void of darkness. Soon enough, though, the void was filled with the bodies of all of his friends, the bodies of his clan, of his dad and of Asuma. All were staring at him with various looks, but most of scorn and disappointment. But one thing, above all else, sent Shikamaru totally over the edge. There, sitting atop a throne made of his friends and family's bones, was Temari, who had a bloody kunai in her right hand and her throat was slit. And the look on her face was a face contorted with hatred.

The Nara Prodigy screamed out in terror at the sight before him, and at his scream, the scene cracked apart, revealing the real world since the Tsukuyomi had broken. His mind now completely broken, Shikamaru merely fell to the ground, unmoving, as Sasuke looked on with an evil smirk spread across his face.

"There was only room for one genius… me."

**(With Sakura and Shizune)**

There the two stood, the sibling apprentices, one untouched, and the other with a glaring black eye. The raven haired Medical-nin once again charged at the girl she once had called sister, a Chakra Scalpel already charged in her right hand. Sakura merely scoffed and moved through Shizune's strikes one after the other with no effort wasted, until she saw the opening she was looking for. Charging two Chakra Scalpels in either one of her hands, Sakura met Shizune's strike with her left hand while bringing her right hand in for a strike at the raven haired girl's heart. At the last second, however, she was able to blow a small amount of poison mist into Sakura's face, halting the attack and making the pinkette back up while holding her breath.

"Remember the basics, Sakura… your skin breathes as well." Taunted Shizune, reveling in the sight of her poison taking effect, then immediately losing the air of victory as Sakura had exploded into lightning, striking her opponent in the process.

"I so love Raiton Kage Bunshins (Lightning Release Shadow Clones)… so much more efficient than the other clone techniques." Came Sakura's voice behind the still stunned Shizune, who would have shot back a witty remark, but a cold feeling quickly filled her legs, arms and torso. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Sakura had used a Chakra Scalpel to not only cut the connections with the joints and vertebrae, but also paralyzed her.

"This is the difference in power between us, Shizune. This is the power that the Akatsuki has at its disposal."

"Why, Sakura…? Why did you betray us?"

"For Sasuke-kun, for Naruto-kun and for peace."

"Bullshit! Look around you! Naruto is doing the very same thing Pein did when he invaded!"

"You don't get it, do you? Naruto-kun isn't doing this out of spite for the world or for revenge against a particular village… he's doing this because he cares immensely about this world. Believe me when I say that doing this is killing him inside, but he knows he must because of that bitch you call Hokage and that old decrepit fool Onoki decided to throw the entire world into chaos just for the benefit of Konoha and Iwa respectively. There's a reason the entire world is against you now, Shizune."

"How… just… how can this lead to peace…?"

"I've seen some very farfetched things being with Naruto-kun, Shizune. The things that I've seen him do, I had thought impossible. I've seen him control the weather, I've seen him bring down assassins of all sorts with just a whisper, I've seen him decimate entire battalions of Shinobi with just one move and I've even seen him bring someone back from the dead. This war is nothing to him. He knows that he'll bring peace to the world one way or another. I've chosen my side, Shizune… and I'm not entirely convinced that your loyalties lie completely with Tsunade."

"N-No… you're wrong…"

"Am I? Then why the slight quiver?"

Ignoring Shizune's scowl, Sakura continued. "You know, don't you? Deep down, you want to throw Tsunade to the wolves because of the course she took. You know that it was wrong of her to support Onoki at the Five Kage Summit. You want to support Naruto-kun in his plight… don't you?"

"But… Konoha…"

"Has chosen a side. That doesn't mean it's Shinobi or civilians have."

"I…I…"

"Join us, Shizune-senpai… you'd be an excellent addition to the new world and to the Shinobi Alliance."

"I… I accept. I swear myself to the service of Uzumaki Naruto, Akatsuki Leader, the Second Pein and the Second Sage of the Six Paths."

"And I, Uchiha Sakura, as Pein-sama's personal bodyguard and part of the Akatsuki, recognize this oath of fealty and I accept you into Amegakure's Shinobi Force as a Jounin."

Now feeling the numbness wearing off, Shizune stood up, albeit a bit wobbly, then took off her Konoha Hitai-ate and subsequently discarded it.

"Then I am at Pein-sama's service…"

**(With Naruto: Same time)**

"SHINRA TENSEI!" Yelled Naruto as he unleashed another of his favorite attack onto the charging Senju Princess, who got blasted back once again, but found her footing in the chaos, then rooted herself to the ground by focusing Chakra to her feet.

"Come, Senju! Show me the true power of your clan! I know you can use it!" Yelled Naruto as he then added his free hand into the blast and concentrated the technique even further, making Tsunade lose her footing. Subsequently, she was lifted off the ground and was flung back into the outer walls of the Hokage's Mansion.

"Show me the power of Senju Hashirama's Mokuton (Wood Release)."

No sooner did that statement leave Naruto's mouth did the crater that Tsunade was in fill up with trees and foliage of all kinds.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan! (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)" Yelled Tsunade, with the Snake handseal held up. It was now Mokuton vs. Rinnegan, Senju vs. Uzumaki, family vs. family and it would be the final fight that they would have with each other.

"Excellent… EXCELLENT! Now this is a fight worth my time, Senju!"

"Naruto! Why do you do this?! If your goal is peace, then why do this?!"

"Even if I told you, you would be unable to understand! Now no more words! Now you feel PAIN!" Yelled our Akatsuki Leader after holding up the Horse handseal. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)"

What followed was an impossibly large plume of fire that completely scorched Tsunade's incoming trees. Thinking on her feet, Tsunade flew through a few handseals before exclaiming "Mokuton: Mokujoheki! (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)"

As per the name, multiple curved pillars made of wood protruded from the ground and locked into place around the Senju Hokage and was barely able to resist the monster of all Katon Ninjutsu, and it had caught on fire in some places, but was still stable… but that was about to change. Holding up the Ram handseal, Naruto relished in the feeling of the wind beginning to pick up, then named the technique.

"Fuuton: Atsugai! (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)"

Before Tsunade could even react, the Fuuton Ninjutsu had reached her protective dome and had used the flames present to catch the entire thing on fire, as well as some of the surrounding area, effectively trapping her within her own technique. Naruto took a few seconds to recompose himself while staring at the burning dome, but then suddenly jumped back slightly as Tsunade came bursting out of the ground near him, barely missing the intended uppercut. Landing and now in an Iaido stance, Naruto narrowed his eyes at his target as he tightly gripped his katana, withdrew it swiftly and broke a barely visible smirk when he felt his katana rip through the Senju Princess, or more precisely, her extended right hand, cutting it off at the wrist. Of course, he knew perfectly well that this was a Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone), and that the real Tsunade was now a few feet behind him, poised to knock his head off. He would have turned to meet his aggressor, but the Moku Bunshin from before had grown vines and had wrapped itself around our Akatsuki Leader, plus a few sharp roots shooting out of the ground, embedding themselves in various locations around Naruto's body just as Tsunade reached her target.

"This is for Konoha! For my clan! THIS IS FOR THE WORLD!" Yelled she as her Chakra-enhanced punch landed full force, hitting Naruto in the back of the skull, breaking him free of his bonds and sent him flying not to, but through the still burning Mokujoheki, through the outer walls of the Hokage's Mansion and through the front doors.

"That's it… there's no way… he could have… survived that…" She said through her many huffs and gasps for air, as she had put everything she had into that one punch. She thought it was finally over, so she had relaxed herself and took in a breath, then let it out in relief… but that was about the time she found herself being drawn into the Hokage's Mansion by an unknown force. Now flying through the very same things Naruto did not seconds before, she saw the source: Naruto himself, with a deep scowl on his face. Time slowed down for that instant as they locked eyes, hazel meeting light purple and ripple patterns. It was a test of wills and they both knew it. Time once again sped back up as Naruto grabbed Tsunade with one hand by her throat, then jumped up, crashing through the many floors of the Mansion, eventually hitting the top floor. Rather than settling on said floor, Naruto dropped a bruised and bloodied Tsunade unceremoniously before continuing his flight to high above Konoha, then stopped and hovered there. Tsunade forced her eyes open and saw Naruto in the sky, with the moon as his backdrop. Like with Pein and the sun, Naruto had the moon to silhouette him and again, she felt herself slipping into nostalgia as she saw Naruto take on the exact same pose Pein did just before he destroyed Konoha.

'_This is it… his mercy and his patience has reached their limits… this is… this is the end for Konoha.'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she looked on helplessly.

Other Shinobi, both hostile and friendly, upon seeing Naruto silhouetted by the moon, immediately stopped their respective battles and stared at this spectacle. Some Konoha-nin remembered what had happened when the first Pein invaded and others were awestruck by their Supreme Commander. Most were expecting this to be the end, but were dumbfounded when Naruto didn't unleash a Shinra Tensei. Instead, he stopped hovering and started to fall back down to where Tsunade was. About halfway there, he increased the speed of his descent and damn near broke the sound barrier with how fast he was going. Twenty feet from impact, Naruto charged his katana with some Raiton Chakra and brought it to bear for a stab. Five feet from impact, Tsunade held up the Snake handseal again and brought to bear on Naruto two large, sharp roots that shot up and impaled him just about the time she was impaled with Naruto's katana. The resounding shockwave from Naruto's kinetic energy shattered the roof of the Hokage's Mansion in a few places and pushed the two Shinobi down into a crater a few feet deep.

There the two were, one with a lightning-charged katana through her heart and the other with two big roots sticking out of his back, near his stomach region. Both coughed up blood at the same time, and Tsunade lost the power to still hold up the handseal, making the roots sink back from whence they came, slowly lowering Naruto down onto his target. Locking eyes with her again, Naruto could see something different in them this time. He didn't know why, but he carefully withdrew his katana from Tsunade's chest and set it to the side just as the pain of being impaled hit him again. Hard. He collapsed down onto the blonde Hokage and coughed up a bit more blood.

She didn't know why and she didn't know what made her do so, but Tsunade, albeit shakily, engulfed Naruto in a weak hug, resting her hands near the two gaping holes that were his wounds. Slowly, her hands glowed green and the healing process began. Again, she didn't know why she was doing this. The logical side of her was telling her to let him die along with her, but… there was another side that came from seemingly nowhere and it told her to save him. Naruto's previously severe labored breathing was now returning to normal, but he still had his head buried in the crook of Tsunade's neck, not wanting to move, as some unknown force was holding him there, forcing him to stay with his enemy.

Soon enough, the healing was complete and Naruto was no longer in danger of dying. Her task now done, Tsunade then tightened the hug and buried her face into Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto only balled his fists up and buried his face deeper into the crook of her neck, his shoulders now shaking slightly. Tsunade, in response, balled her fists up as well, taking into them some of the fabric of Naruto's trench coat, then, finally, a sob escaped her, as well as Naruto at the same time.

"I… I… failed you, gaki… I wasn't… the baa-chan I was supposed to be…" Tsunade finally spoke, albeit a bit shaky and not above a whisper.

"Tsunade… why…? Why did you…?" Asked Naruto after another sob, his voice also not above a whisper.

"Because… you… you're the savior this world needs… I saw… in your eyes. I saw your will… your purpose… your true meaning behind what you're doing… your true self… I saw it all…" After coughing up another amount of blood, she continued. "That's why… that's why… I believe in you…"

"Tsunade…"

"Saving your live… and giving mine… a fair trade for the Shinigami, ne…? Heh… I'd give up so much more… just to see this world after you bring peace to it…"

"Baa-chan… please…"

"That's the Naruto I knew… keep me in your heart, gaki… save some room for me inside that big heart of yours… I want to see Jiraiya again… I want to see Sarutobi-sensei again… I want to see Minato and Kushina again… and I want to see this world through… your eyes."

Naruto then forced himself away from Tsunade's shoulder and looked at her with pleading eyes, his normal cerulean blue eyes that always brought peace to Tsunade whenever she stared at them. She managed a weak smile before she cupped Naruto's right cheek with her bloodied left hand.

"Make me proud, gaki… my will is yours… the Will of Fire is yours… Naruto, I…"

"Baa-chan, please! Hold on!"

"I… love you, Naruto… you will always be my number one hyperactive… knucklehead… unpredictable ninja. Now, Naruto… let me go… it's my time…"

"Baa-chan… I… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything! I promise you I'll bring peace to this world! I… I love you, baa-chan… so, so much…"

"Heh… I'll be damned… I can see everyone… they're welcoming me with open arms… Jiraiya says hello, and Minato and Kushina… they're beside you now, Naruto… they're here…"

"Go, baa-chan…"

With one last weak laugh, Tsunade was accepted into the afterlife and into the waiting arms of Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

"Welcome home, Tsunade." Naruto faintly heard Hiruzen say in the afterlife, then almost immediately after, felt a pressure on either one of his shoulders and on top of his head. Looking to his left and right, he barely saw the visage of Minato and Kushina respectively, both smiling at him. Then, looking up, he saw the visage of Jiraiya ruffling up his hair with the biggest smile on his face. No words were exchanged; instead Naruto wiped his eyes dry and smiled back at the three most important individuals in his life, the current situation temporarily forgotten.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Jiraiya-sensei… thank you… thank you for being here for me…"

Naruto then felt the three pressures leave him and the wind blew on him softly, making him look to his left, out to the battlefield… there was no fighting, either inside or outside the Village. The battle had been simply frozen. Konoha-nin had spread the word that Tsunade had died and that Naruto survived. Most, if not all, of the survivors surrendered where they stood after receiving the news.

After giving Tsunade's body one last remorseful glare, Naruto stood up, took his katana, sheathed it, then walked over to the railing of the Hokage's Mansion. After staring out over the village and the comrades, as well as prisoners of war in it, Naruto raised up his fist while yelling:

"Shinobi Alliance! Let it be known this day that we have won the field! This battle has been won! VICTORY BELONGS TO US!"

A chorus of cheers erupted from everyone that was inside the Village, then eventually spread like wildfire to the troops outside, on the actual battlefield. Konohagakure no Sato, the very first Shinobi Village, the oldest in existence, had been felled by one Uzumaki Naruto and his Shinobi Alliance. There were losses on both sides, but their victory had been set in stone. That was one opposing Village down, now for the second…

**AN: So, whaddya guys think of this one?! Again, sorry for the late update, but as I stated before, things are going a little rough for me right now, and again, as I said, I'll try to update more often, but I'm not making any promises. Other than that, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and what you might want to see. This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


End file.
